One Thing Leads To Another
by Suicidal Songstress
Summary: Bulma has left Vegeta to be with Yamcha. Vegeta accidentally bit Chichi and mated to her but that's not really what this fic is about. Trying to adjust to their new lifestyle, things just keep getting thrown at the Son family. XD GokuXChichiXVegeta LEMONS AU RxR!
1. Family Troubles

**_So I read on alot of stories I gotta do a disclaimer? *shrugs*_**

**_Dii: Hmm...who should do it? Oh! *blushes* Mirai Trunks?_**

**_Mirai Trunks: *blushes too but nods* Dizz doesn't own DBZ in any way shape or form._**

**_Dii: Thanks Trunks_**

**_Mirai Trunks: *blushes again* no problem..._**

**_Vegeta: *rolls eyes* Grow a backbone boy!_**

**_Chichi: Vegeta, play nice!_**

**_Vegeta: *grumbles and walks off*_**

* * *

Bulma and Chichi sat at a table. Bulma made an Elixir of Life and now they will live forever young until they decide to die or are killed.

"So what's it like being bonded to Goku _and_ Vegeta?" Bulma asked. "How is that even possible?"

"Vegeta said that women can mate with two men while they can only mate with one woman" Chichi said, shrugging.

"Must be hell at your place" Bulma said. Chichi sighed and nodded.

"Both Goku and Vegeta don't like to share even if they understand that I love them both" Chichi said, shrugging.

"Have you had a threesome yet?" Bulma asked slyly. Chichi blushed.

"I…can you keep a secret?" Chichi asked. Bulma nodded as she leaned in. "I have a few fantasies and I was wondering if you could help me" Chichi said. Bulma smiled brightly.

"Wow Chichi, I _am_ rubbing off on you" Bulma said. "So, tell me your fantasies!" Bulma said. Chichi looked around to make sure no one was looking before she pulled out a piece of paper and gave it to Bulma. Bulma looked at Chichi afterwards.

"Damn girl, you're more kinky then I am" Bulma said. "It's always the quiet ones" Chichi blushed but her phone got her attention. It was a text from Vegeta.

_Woman, the brats have gotten into trouble at school._

Chichi sighed.

"I have to go. Goten and Trunks got into trouble" Chichi said.

"Alright well leave this with me and I'll handle everything" Bulma said. "I'll come around tomorrow with some stuff" Chichi blushed but nodded.

"Thanks a lot Bulma" Chichi said before she hugged her friend and left for the school.

* * *

Chichi arrived and entered the principles office, spotting Trunks and Goten with their head bowed in two of the four chairs.

"Mrs. Son, it's a pleasure to meet you unfortunately under not so good circumstances" The principle said as they shook hands. Chichi nodded to him as she took the vacant seat between the two boys.

"I called a Mr. Vegeta earlier for Trunks. Will he be coming?" He asked.

"Oh no, I'm here for both. They are both my sons" Chichi said, smiling at Trunks. Trunks smiled back up at her. When this whole thing with his parents splitting and becoming Goten's step brother, he thought Chichi would play favourites or treat him like an outcast but he was shocked when she smiled and welcomed him to her family.

"So anyway, what's happened?" Chichi asked.

"Well, these two boys verbally abused one of our female teachers, Wanabe-san, in the middle of class. Some of the things these boys called her were quite graphic" He said as he handed her a list of the things they called her. Chichi kept her face blank as she read what they had said. It was kind of like a report on what happened.

"Hmm" Chichi hummed as she went over the entire report of Wanabe Ami. It said she did nothing to provoke them and that they just disrupted the class for no reason. Goten and Trunks bowed their heads. Sure, it sucked when Vegeta yelled at them or Goku frowned, showing his disappointment but when Chichi didn't react at all left them feeling terrible and everything.

"What will happen to the boys?" Chichi asked.

"A weeks suspension" He said. Chichi nodded.

"Alright, I'll deal with it" Chichi said. The principle nodded and they shook hands again before Chichi walked out, the boys following after, heads still bowed and shoulders slumped. She got into the car and they road home in silence. Chichi got there to see Vegeta and Goku sparring not far from the house.

When dealing with where to live, Vegeta wanted to live with them out on Mt. Paozu since it's much more peaceful and away from other civilization. With his father and best friend there, Trunks decided to live with Chichi too but he was to visit Bulma when he or she wanted. Chichi stopped the car and got out. The boys climbed out too. Vegeta and Goku stopped their spar and Chichi turned to them.

"Don't worry, I'll handle this" Chichi said. "Go to your room. I'll be there in a second" Chichi said. The boys walked slowly to their shared room.

"How much trouble are they in?" Goku asked.

"A week's suspension" Chichi said. Goku frowned and Vegeta had a vein above his head.

"Do you want us to-" Chichi shook her head.

"Let me handle it" Chichi said before she walked upstairs. She walked to their room and entered before closing the door behind her. She sat on a chair and looked at the two boys sitting on Goten's bed. They sat there in silence for a few minutes. Goten sniffled suddenly and wiped his eyes.

"Wanna tell me the whole story?" Chichi asked. It was quiet for a bit and she saw a glimmer of a tear falling down Trunks' cheek.

"What did she do?" Chichi asked.

"She called you a whore" Trunks said as he lifted his head. "She said that you couldn't be satisfied with just one good looking man and had to take two and she said you were a selfish bitch" Trunks said.

"I got so mad" Goten said. "I almost powered up to beat her up when instead I yelled at her"

"We both did. We went off at her and she couldn't handle a retaliation. No way was she gonna get away with insulting you like she did" Trunks said.

"She called me an idiot and that I'll always be stupid because Dad was stupid" Goten cried. Trunks was shaking and more tears fell.

"She said that you would never love me because I wasn't your own and that you would always love Goten more and-" Trunks was balling and Chichi immediately got up and walked out, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

**_Is Chichi really that angry at them or is there something else?_**

**_Stay tuned folks!_**

**_Dii.  
_**


	2. Sticking It to the Man

**_Dii: Goku, your turn!_**

**_Goku: Alright! Dizz doesn't own DBZ or anything unfortunately ):_**

**_Vegeta: *Offscreen* Kakarott, get back here! No one gets away with calling me a fag!_**

**_Dii: O.O... you didn't..._**

**_Goku: XD I so did. *Hides behind Dii*_**

**_Vegeta: *Runs onscreen* Kakarott! *Starts forming Ki Blast in hand*_**

**_Dii: Vegeta, you put that out or you'll regret it *narrows eyes*_**

**_Vegeta: Oh yeah? What are you gonna do?_**

**_Dii: Chichi! Vegeta's picking on me!_**

**_Chichi: *runs on screen with frying pan in hand* Vegeta, what did I say about being nice!_**

**_Vegeta: O.O...Ummm...*runs off*_**

**_Chichi: Oh, no you don't! *chases*_**

**_*Dii and Goku snickering in background*_**

* * *

"Stay in the house!" Chichi yelled behind her as she stormed outside. Goku and Vegeta stopped when they heard her yell.

"Nimbus!" Chichi yelled. The yellow cloud knew not to mess with her and was there in a second. She climbed on.

"To the school!" She growled.

"Chichi, what-"

"Stay here, keep training and leave the boys alone. I'll be right back" Chichi growled out before she was off.

* * *

Chichi stormed through the school, coming to the classroom she knew as the boys and opened it to find Ami sitting at the desk, looking into a compact mirror as she applied makeup. She looked at Chichi and frowned.

"Your Goten's mother, aren't you?" She asked.

"Who the fuck do you think you are to say that to my sons!" Chichi yelled.

"As far as I'm concerned, only one of those brats came out of your vag" Ami said. "And I was only speaking the t-" Chichi punched her across the face. Ami touched her swelling cheek before she ran at Chichi. Chichi dodged and kneed her in the stomach before slamming it into one of the many desks. She grabbed her by the hair.

"You listen to me, and you listen good" Chichi hissed. "Trunks may not be related to me at all but when his father came into my life, so did he and I happily accepted his as my son" Chichi whispered harshly into her ear. She struggled to hit back but Chichi punched her in the face again.

"And second of all, Goku may not be the brightest crayon in the box, but he is the most honourable, kind-hearted man in the world. I don't care if Goten takes after his father. That means he won't become a bitter, pitiful person such as yourself. You may insult me but never _ever_ insult my boys" Chichi hissed before she slammed her head into the desk again.

"Do you understand me?" She asked. The woman's head lolled back and smeared blood onto her clothes, coming from her mouth and nose. She slowly nodded, now terrified of this woman before her. Chichi released her and exited the school as Ami grabbed onto the desk for support.

* * *

Chichi arrived home to find Vegeta and Goku waiting for her in the kitchen.

"Chichi, what happened?" Goku asked, concerned. Her hair was down and a mess and her knuckles were red.

"Boys come down now" Chichi called as she joined them at the table. Goten and Trunks came down.

"Mom, what happened?" Goten asked. Chichi shook her head and patted both her knees. Goten sat on one without another thought but Trunks hesitated. He looked at Vegeta with his bloodshot eyes. Vegeta nodded and Trunks took a seat on Chichi's other knee.

"First off, I want to say thank you" Chichi said, surprising the four males.

"Thank you?" Goku asked. Chichi nodded.

"Thank you for defending me against your teacher. Next thing I want to say, is exactly what I said to that horrible woman" Chichi said as she looked at Goten.

"Goten honey, I don't care if you're not as smart as the others or if you take after your father where brains are concerned. He is a wonderful man. He's kind at heart and has a gentle nature, unlike most in this world. I know it's not your fault if school doesn't come to you like it does Trunks and the other students. If your heart is pure and you turn out to be a real gentlemen, I'll be the happiest mother in the world" Chichi said. Goten's eyes tears up. Then she looked at Trunks. "And you," Chichi said, giving him a soft smile. "Like I said to that witch, you may not be related to me in anyway but when I accepted your father, I accepted you with open arms. I love you just as much as I love Gohan and Goten so don't let anyone else tell you different. You're my son too now. So keep your head up and stay strong sweetie" Chichi said. Trunks' eyes filled with tears as they both hugged her and cried. Chichi ran her hands through their hair.

"Besides, she won't be giving you two a hard time anymore" Chichi said, smiling to herself.

"Why, what happened?" Goten asked. Chichi smiled at them.

"Let's just say this blood is not my own" Chichi said. They all stared at her in surprise.

"You beat her up!" Trunks yelled. "That is awesome!" Chichi laughed.

"I told her, she could insult me all she liked but no one messes with my boys" Chichi said, before looking up at Goku and Vegeta. "Big or small" she added. They smiled at her.

"Now, how about we all go swimming?" Chichi asked.

"Really?" Goten asked. Chichi nodded.

"Yep. Also, you boys are off the hook because it wasn't your fault but," Chichi said, as she looked at them both. "Next time, ignore whatever it is that makes you mad and wait till you're at home then let it out. If it makes you feel better, think about hurting them in your mind. I know I did when Krillin's ex-girlfriend was around" Chichi said before she felt her blood boiling at the thought.

"I heard it took everyone there to hold you back" Goku said, laughing.

"No everyone, just Master Roshi, Bulma, Yamcha and Krillin" Chichi said. Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "Don't give me that look, Vegeta. I used to be a fighter" Chichi said before she looked thoughtful for a moment. "Actually, I want to continue my training" Chichi said for a bit.

"You do?" Goku asked.

"Yeah! Mom's tough. If she could handle a kick from a Super Saiyan, she's gotta be tough!" Goten said happily. "I mean, she trained me and I didn't turn out too bad" Goten said, smiling cheekily.

"What made you change your mind?" Goku asked.

"I don't know. Maybe Vegeta's been rubbing off on me too much. Smashing that hags face into the desk really had my blood pumping. I haven't felt that much adrenaline since before Gohan was born" Chichi said, sighing dreamily. Vegeta chuckled at what she said.

"So Chichi the Warrior Princess is back, huh?" Goku asked with a smirk.

"She was on a long vacation" Chichi shrugged. "You boys are a bad influence" Chichi mocked scowled before laughing and messing up their hair leaving Goten and Trunks' smiling brightly.

"Now let's go swimming" Chichi said. Goten and Trunks hugged Chichi before running upstairs to change into their swim trunks. Chichi headed upstairs to her shared room and changed into a black bikini. She wrapped the towel around herself before walking down. The boys had already gone down so Chichi was left to walk down on her own. As she walked to the lake, she looked up at the orange and purple sky. She could honestly say she loved her life. She has eternal youth so she may be able to make that big family she always wanted.

She had two drop dead gorgeous men as her lovers and husband. She had a son who was a scholar and on his way to the top to support his own family and two younger sons that will always be her little boys, she could tell. As she got to them, they looked at her and she couldn't help but stare at them all lovingly. Her boys may be completely different, rough and kind, but they were all hers and she knew they loved her just by how they looked at her and she figured, she wouldn't want to be anywhere else in the world, then there.

* * *

_**Personally, I liked the ending. It was sweet.**_

_**Lol**_

_**RxR  
**_


	3. Family Bonding

**_Dii: Boys, your turn!_**

**_Goten and Trunks: Yeah! *hi 5 each other* Dii doesn't own DBZ and stuff_**

**_Dii: Here, have a cookie!_**

**_Trunks: *snatches and shoves in mouth* mmmm..._**

**__**

**_Goten and Dii: O.O_**

* * *

Chichi smiled at her boys as she walked down the lake and to the large waterfall. She climbed to the top before she walked back a bit. She removed her towel and placed it on a tree branch before she sprinted to the edge and jumped off. She entered free fall and she smiled, spinning around as she fell head first towards the water. Her hair whipped around her due to gravity. She hit the water before she came back up. Goten and Trunks held up her score.

10.0 and 10.0

Chichi laughed as she dived under and swam to them.

"I wanna learn to fly" Chichi said as she got to them.

"Why didn't you teach her ages ago?" Vegeta asked Goku.

"I was busy" He said.

"Do you know how to summon your Ki?" Trunks asked. Chichi nodded.

"Send it to your feet and let it lift you up" Vegeta said. Chichi looked at her feet and focused on the hidden energy she hadn't touched since forever. Slowly, she started to lift out of the water. Chichi smiled as she was fully out of the water.

"I want to get my towel" Chichi said as she looked at the waterfall. She made herself fly higher though she wobbled a bit. Goku and Vegeta were at her side, holding her arms just encase though they didn't help her, just kept her steady. She made it to the top and smiled brightly at them. She ran to her towel and saw a snake near here. It hissed at her and Chichi narrowed her eyes. She raised her hand and sent her Ki just outside it. A ball started to gather before it shot out at the snake, blasting it away. Chichi stared at her hand before looking at Vegeta and Goku who stared at her with wide eyes. She smiled, eyes closing. She walked passed them and to the ledge and looked down at the two tiny boys.

"Here, hang this up down there" Chichi called as she threw the towel down. It floated down and Goten flew up to catch it before he hung it on the tree with theirs. The guys stood behind her. Goku jumped off the ledge before forming a ball to bomb dive.

"Woohoo!" He cheered before he hit the water.

"Your turn!" Chichi said as she looked at Vegeta.

He huffed and turned away. Chichi took his hand.

"Come on Geta" Chichi said, intertwining her fingers with his. She jumped off, pulling him with her and they hit the water. Vegeta wrapped his arms around her waist as they swam underwater. He pressed his lips to hers and Chichi kissed him back. They came up and Chichi smiled. Goten and Trunks jumped off the waterfall, doing flips and stuff before hitting the water. When they came up, they splashed each other, laughing. Goku and Vegeta looked at each other, smirking before they caught the boys by surprise when they lifted them out of the water and threw them up in the air so they could land again. Chichi giggled as she watched Goten and Trunks come up, blinking in surprise before they smirked and jumped on their dads. It turned into a wrestling match of Goku and Trunks vs. Vegeta and Goten. Chichi couldn't help but laugh as she watched them having fun. She looked up at the sky and saw it was slowly getting darker. She saw a shooting star and made a wish.

"For this to last forever…" Chichi whispered.

A strong, cold breeze came along and she shivered. She felt water splash up against her thigh and turned to see Vegeta. He offered her his hand. She looked to see Goku, Goten and Trunks had gotten out and had the towels around them and waiting for her. Chichi heard thunder and looked up to see dark clouds coming in from the east. She took Vegeta's hand and he helped her out of the water. Goku handed her, her towel before the four of them powered up to Super Saiyan, drying themselves and her. Even though she was dry, it was rapidly cooling for the night, perhaps it was the upcoming storm and she found her four boys were keeping her warm. Being in the middle of the four Saiyans made her feel safe, warm and cosy.

"I love you boys" Chichi said.

"I love you too mom" Goten said.

"Love you too…mom" Trunks said and Chichi felt her heart flutter. He smiled up at her and she returned it. Goku and Vegeta took her hands as a sign that they felt the same way. They made their way back to their cosy home and she started up their dinner.

* * *

_CRACK!_

The lights flickered off.

"Mama!" Goten cried. Chichi ran into their bedroom and Goten buried his head in Chichi's legs.

"Come on honey" Chichi said.

She took his hand as well as Trunks and took them to her bedroom. They ended up getting a huge bed so the three could sleep together. Goku was lying down with his arm behind his head on the right side of the bed and Vegeta was sitting on the edge of the left side of the bed. Goten was shaking and jumped when another crack of thunder rumbled, shaking the small house. Chichi climbed onto the bed with Goten between her and Vegeta and Trunks between her and Goku. Goten was clinging to her and Trunks laid there, trying to remain calm. West City never got storms.

"There's nothing to be afraid of boys" Chichi said. Another crack and Trunks gave up trying to pretend he wasn't scare and just hugged Chichi.

"After Goku built this house and there was a bad storm coming, I did a little tinkering, installing rubber in the ceilings, walls and floors, making it resistant to lightning, should it strike. I also put a large metal rod at the top of the mountain so if it wants to strike, it can strike that instead" Chichi said. Goten was still shivering.

"You know, I used to be afraid of storms" Chichi said.

"R-Really?" Goten asked.

"Mmhmm. I was terrified. It always reminded me of…never mind. For years, my father had to hold me and rock me to sleep until he started training me. Now thinking like a warrior, I saw storms as a fight" Chichi said.

"A fight?" Trunks asked.

"Yep. When lightning strikes, it's like an attack. Unexpected, unpredictably and a split second thing. Then when the thunder sounds, it's like a retaliation. Maybe like Vegeta's curse, mock or insult or one of Goku's jokes or encouragements. You could even think of it as a judge as to how powerful the attack was. If it's crackly, it was a simple but effective attack. If it booms and vibrates your very core, it was a devastating attack that could have put an end to the fight" Chichi said. It was silent until a large boom shook the house.

"Dad's spirit boom" Goten said.

"Or he let one rip" Trunks said and they laughed as Vegeta chuckled. There was a quick, sharp crack.

"Super Saiyan!" Goten and Trunks yelled before they cheered. Chichi smiled tiredly. There was a quieter one.

"Chichi's little attack today" Goku said.

"What attack?" Goten asked.

"Chichi fired her first Ki ball at the top of the waterfall" Vegeta said.

"At what?" Trunks asked.

"A snake" Chichi shrugged. There was a loud crack before it boomed and rolled out.

"Now that, was Wanabe-san's head smashing against the desk and a few punches to the face" Chichi said.

"You're the best mom" Goten said.

"You know I'd kill anyone who hurt the boys in my life. My father calls me the mother lioness" Chichi said.

"Why?" Goten asked.

"Have you ever tried to come near a female lion and it's babies?" Goku asked.

"I did once" Vegeta said. "It was to get a dragon ball you had me after. It was behind them and the mother thought I wanted to hurt her and her cubs. A ferocious thing she was" He said.

"Really?" Trunks asked.

"Yeah. No matter how many times I knocked her away, she wouldn't quit. The only way to stop her was to kill her" He said. "But then she saw I didn't want anything to do with her of the cubs and she let me take the dragon ball and leave" Vegeta said.

"Never try to get close to a mother lioness and her babies" Goku stated. "They will tear you apart if you're not careful"

"So mama get's vicious and so protective that she'd rip out someone's throat if they hurt us?" Goten asked.

"A bit gruesome but I would if it meant keeping my babies safe" Chichi said. She yawned and closed her eyes. "Good night boys" Chichi whispered.

"Goodnight mom" The boys called.

"Goodnight Chi" Goku said.

"G'night" Vegeta muttered and they all fell asleep, the raging storm forgotten.


	4. Butterfly

**_Dii: Alright guys, this chap has a little bit of M rated stuff so just a warning. Other then that, Gohan!_**

**_Gohan: Yes ma'am! Dii doesn't own DBZ at all._**

**_Dii: I hate writing disclaimers...*shakes head*_**

**_Videl *offscreen* Gohan! Where are you?_**

**_Gohan: *blushes* I-I'm coming Videl._**

**_Dii: All together now!_**

**_Everyone: _**

**_Gohan: *flies off, red as a tomato*_**

* * *

Chichi stared at the tree down the end. She summoned Ki to her hands before she tossed them both. They flew towards the tree before hitting it and making it explode.

"Yes!" Chichi scored. She sensed someone heading towards the house and turned to see Bulma coming. Goku and Vegeta who were sparring behind her and Goten and Trunks who were sparing to her right all stopped to look at her.

"Hi mom!" Trunks yelled.

"Hi Bulma!" Goku and Goten greeted.

"Hey guys!" Bulma called. "Chichi, I have some stuff for you" She said. Chichi remembered the conversation she had with her yesterday before she blushed brightly and flew towards her quickly. She landed and Bulma handed her a capsule.

"Everything is in there" She said. Chichi nodded and blushed. Quickly putting in her pocket. "Alright well I have to get back to Capsule Corp. Yamcha's waiting" She said. "Have fun" She said, winking and Chichi blushed before she hugged her and waved Bulma off. Chichi pulled out the capsule and looked at it.

"What's that?" Goku asked. Chichi jumped, accidentally going into the air. She stared down at Goku and Vegeta with a blush.

"N-Nothing" Chichi answered, clutching the capsule to her chest. They both raised an eyebrow. "Alright fine, I'll tell you soon. Let me just get rid of the boys" Chichi said. "Goten, Trunks!" Chichi called. They came to her.

"Yes mom?" They asked.

"How about you two go see Master Roshi or maybe even Gohan?" Chichi asked.

"Big brother? Alright!" Goten cheered.

"Bye mom!" They yelled as they took off.

"Let's take this inside" Chichi said and they walked in. They sat down at the table.

"So what's going on Chichi?" Goku asked.

"I need to talk to you about what is to go on…in the bedroom" Chichi said, blush on her face. Goku had a light blush on his face and Vegeta smirked.

"What do you mean?" Goku asked.

"Do you have any…um…fantasies?" Chichi asked.

"Fantasies?" Goku asked.

"I have a few" Vegeta said. Chichi looked at him.

"And they are?" Chichi asked.

"Take you in the kitchen, the shower, to watch you with another woman and bondage" He said. Chichi blushed.

"Goku, do you understand now?" Chichi asked. Goku blushed.

"The hot tub outside and I…uh…wanna be dominated by you" He said, looking down.

"Goku, that's nothing to be ashamed of. I have my own fantasies" Chichi said. She lifted the capsule. "And this is it. Inside are some stuff Bulma got me for my fantasies" Chichi said.

"To make our relationship stronger, we need to be more intimate and you two need to be more accepting of what's happened" Chichi said.

"So we'll do it this way. On the weekend, we'll put all our fantasies into a box. We'll pick three out and do it Friday night, Saturday and Sunday before the boys get back. I'll have my Grandpa, Bulma or Gohan take them" Chichi said. "Understood?" Chichi asked. They nodded. She got up and walked into the study room before coming back with three pens and paper.

"Rip off a small bit and write a fantasy on it before putting it in the box. Do that until all your fantasies are in the box" Chichi said. They nodded and started writing. Chichi finished quickly, already knowing what she wanted done. She waited for the boys before she shook it.

"Since we're alone today, we'll do one now" Chichi said. They nodded. Chichi kept shaking it before she opened it and pulled one out.

_Butterfly at dinner._

She blushed. It was one of hers. She passed it to Vegeta who could tell from the writing that it was hers and smirked at her. He handed it to Goku who looked confused. Vegeta took the time to explain it to him. When Goku got it, he got a smirk on his face. Chichi blushed and turned away.

"I-I'll arrange the dinner" Chichi said as she pulled out her mobile and called Bulma.

"Hey Chichi, like your presents?" Bulma asked. Chichi blushed before going to the room to talk to her.

"Well the guys and I are doing this thing where we are to indulge in one of our fantasies each day of the weekend. We're doing one tonight and it happened to be mine, Butterfly at dinner" Chichi said. Bulma giggled.

"Alright, Yamcha and I'll join you" Bulma said. "I think I'll do the same thing" She said, giggling again. "We'll both 'suffer'" Bulma laughed. Chichi giggled back.

"Alright, see you tonight. Where are we gonna be going?" Chichi asked.

"We'll go to that fancy restaurant, Capelletto's. My treat" She said.

"Alright, see you at seven" Chichi said, feeling giddy.

* * *

Chichi, Vegeta and Goku got out of their car and saw Bulma and Yamcha. Chichi wore a red dress with a slit all the way up her left thigh. It had a darker red frills edging the slit. Her hair was up in a pony tail and curled, coming over her left shoulder. The dress clung to her body, showing her every curves and it graciously showed off her endowment in the chest. She wore a pretty gold necklace with a ruby tear drop and matching earrings. Goku wore a white tuxedo and Vegeta wore a black one. Bulma wore a blue cocktail dress and Yamcha wore a normal gray tuxedo.

"Bulma!" Chichi said. Bulma and Yamcha looked at them.

"Damn Chichi, you sure clean up good" Bulma said. Chichi blushed. "Shall we go inside?" She asked. Chichi nodded and walked in, on both Goku and Vegeta's arms. They were seated and they ordered their food. They sat at a round table. Bulma made them get one at the back, away from prying eyes. It went Chichi, Bulma Yamcha, Vegeta then Goku. The boys took a seat so they were mostly sitting across from them instead of next to them. Chichi and Bulma looked at each other. Bulma had a large smile but Chichi was biting her lip, nervously.

"Some red wine?" A waiter asked.

"Yes please" Chichi said. Bulma, Yamcha and Vegeta nodded. Goku shook his head. Soon, the waiter left and Chichi went to take a sip of her wine when the Butterfly started buzzing. Chichi froze and jumped a bit. Bulma quickly took her drink encase she crushed it in her hand. Chichi took in a deep breath as it passed. She looked at Vegeta and Goku who smirked at her. Just then Bulma jumped before she quickly hid it. She smiled at Chichi.

"So Chichi, what happened yesterday when you went to the s-school?" Bulma asked, voice going slightly higher. Vegeta turned the vibrations up higher and Chichi hummed slightly to herself and looked up as if trying to remember but they knew what she was doing.

"T-The boys h-had s-swore at the t-teacher and got suspended for-ah!" Chichi gasped. "A-A week" Chichi said before she closed her eyes and clenched her them shut. Vegeta and Goku chuckled.

This was gonna be a long night.

* * *

Chichi was in the back seat of the car, letting Vegeta drive home. Goku sat in the front seat and looked at the small remote in his hand. He turned it on a breathy sigh came from behind them. Goku smirked slightly. He turned it up and Chichi wriggled around in the back. Biting her lip and trying not to moan. Goku turned it up as high as it could.

"Ahh!" Chichi cried out from behind them. Vegeta chuckled. Goku put the remote in the glove box, still on. Goku turned to soft radio off and they drove home, listening to Chichi's pants, moans and cries from the back. They got home and Chichi quickly undid the seat belt and climbed out of the back seat. She staggered to the house as juices leaked down her leg. Goku and Vegeta got out of the car, stalking towards her. She quickly ran inside and upstairs where she stripped down and jumped into the shower after locking the door. She collapsed to the ground. She slowly sunk her fingers into her core and pleasured herself to finally find her release.

Goku and Vegeta stood outside the door, listening to her moans.

"Tonight was fun" Goku said.

"We did good" Vegeta chuckled.

"I can't wait till the weekend" Goku said and they both smirked.

* * *

**_I warned yah. Not too bad but still something to watch for._**


	5. Bondage

**_Dii: Another M chapter as you can tell from the chap name. Lol. Vegeta, come say the disclaimer._**

**_Vegeta: No! I will never say that. You can never make me say it._**

**_Dii: ..._**

**_Vegeta: ..._**

**_Dii: ..._**

**_Vegeta: ...what?_**

**_Dii: Once you say it, you get to go bondage on Chichi's ass?_**

**_Vegeta: ..._**

**_Dii: ?_**

**_Vegeta: ... Dii doesn't own DBZ_**

**_Dii: Good boy. Now here's your chappie!_**

* * *

Friday night…

"Go on boys. Grandpa's waiting" Chichi said. Trunks and Goten nodded before they took their backpack. Chichi gave them a kiss.

"One of us will come get you Sunday" Chichi said. They nodded .

"Bye mom!" They called as they flew off. Chichi waved them off. Once they were out of sight, Chichi looked at her boys. She walked to the book shelf and reached for the box at the top. She brought it down and shook it. She opened it.

"Vegeta, you draw" Chichi said. Vegeta nodded and reached in. When he pulled it out and read it, he smirked. He handed it to Goku who was again, confused before he gave it to Chichi. Chichi blushed.

_Bondage._

"Let me guess, you want me to be the one bound" Chichi said. Vegeta smirked and nodded. He walked upstairs and came down with her vibrator, some rope and a gag. Chichi blushed.

"Kakarott, go outside. I wanna surprise you" Vegeta said. Goku nodded and walked outside. Vegeta turned to Chichi with a smirk.

* * *

"Come in Kakarott" Vegeta called. Goku walked in and stared in surprise at a tied up Chichi with a gag in her mouth. She was on their bed and rolling around, moaning.

"What's wrong with her?" Goku asked. Vegeta walked to her and pulled out the vibrator. "Oh" Vegeta pushed it back and Chichi moaned. She pulled against the restraints.

"Why the gag? Don't you wanna hear her moan?" Goku asked. Vegeta shrugged.

"Just wanted to make sure I did everything" He said before he took the gag out of her mouth.

"Ah, f-fuck!" Chichi cried out. "V-Vegeta…Goku-aahhhh! Fuck!" Chichi moaned.

"You wanna take her or should I?" Vegeta asked.

"This is your fantasy. You take her" Goku said.

Vegeta started tying ropes to the roof. He grabbed Chichi before he tied her to the end of the dangling ropes until Chichi was suspended in the air, facing downwards. Goku watched as her juices pooled on the ground. Vegeta removed the vibrator before he slipped inside her. Chichi moaned. Vegeta pulled out before slamming back into her, leaving her crying out for more. Vegeta kept going until she came a few times. Goku sat on the bed, his hand sliding up and down his hardened cock in time with Vegeta's thrusts. When Vegeta finally climaxed, so did Chichi and Goku. Goku whimpered while Vegeta roared and Chichi screamed. When Vegeta pulled out, he got Chichi down and put her on the bed, releasing her from the rope. Goku wrapped his arms around her until Vegeta joined them. He wrapped his arms around her too and they feel asleep close together. Chichi could feel the boys soft cocks against her thighs. She sighed peacefully before drifting off.

* * *

_**Goku and Vegeta: *hi 5 each other***_

_**Goku: That was pretty hot to watch**_

_**Vegeta: *smirks* it was, wasn't it?**_

_**Goku: oh yeah.**_

_**Dii: Lol. **_


	6. Dominatrix

**_Vegeta: Dominatrix?_**

**_Dii: Shut up. Don't give anything away._**

**_Vegeta: I wasn't g-_**

**_Dii: Nup!_**

**_Vegeta: But I-_**

**_Dii: ZZZ_**

**_Vegeta: ?_**

**_Dii: *shrugs* I have no idea what that was but it worked. Here candle, do the disclaimer!_**

**_*random candle grows a face*_**

**_Candle: Flame flame flame flame flay flame flame_**

**_Vegeta: *raises an eyebrow*_**

**_Goten: Ohh, fire! Neneee fire! AHAHAAHAHAHA!_**

**_Trunks: *raises an eyebrow*_**

**_Chichi: ? ... Goku, he gets that from you..._**

**_Goku: FIRE! AHHHHHHHHHHH SOMEONE PUT IT OUT!_**

**_Dii: Anyway...the candle said I don't own DBZ._**

* * *

The next day…

Goku reached into the box. He looked at it and blushed. He gave it to Vegeta and Chichi.

_Be dominated by Chichi._

Chichi smiled and took his hand, leading him upstairs. Vegeta followed to watch. He took a seat on a small armchair in the room and watched as Chichi pulled out some handcuffs. She walked to Goku and pushed him onto the bed. She handcuffed him to the bed. He pulled against them and was surprised. He tried harder but they didn't break. Goku tried to get free and found he couldn't. While it scared him, it turned him on immensely, knowing he was at Chichi's mercy.

"Do you like them? Bulma made them for me. I've always wanted to dominate" Chichi said. She walked into the bathroom with some clothes.

"I'm just gonna get dressed" Chichi said, closing the door.

"I would never have taken you as one to want to be dominated" Vegeta said. Goku shrugged.

"When you're one of the strongest people in the universe, winning gets old. I wanna feel something I don't feel very often, helpless. What better way then to give the reins to Chichi?" Goku asked.

"I get you now" Vegeta said. Just then, Chichi came out, leaving the two men breathless. She wore a black leather outfit, consisting of a corset, leather panties and high leather knee length boots. Her hair was down and she had eye shadow on under the leather mask she wore of a cat. Chichi closed the curtains into the room until it was real dark. She walked to her draw and pulled out a few candles. She placed them around the room, lighting them at the same time. Soon, the room was candle lit. Chichi walked to Vegeta and sat on his lip.

"What do you think Vegeta?" Chichi purred. "Like it?" Chichi asked as she caught his lips with hers. Vegeta growled into the kiss. Chichi pulled back, sultry smirk on her face. She stood and moved away from him. "Good" She said. She turned to Goku and ripped his clothes off. She climbed on top of him.

"What about you Goku?" Chichi asked. Goku leant forward and caught her in a bruising kiss. Chichi pulled away instantly and slapped him. Goku's eyes were wide as he looked at Chichi. "I didn't say you could kiss me!" Chichi hissed. Vegeta smirked behind her. Chichi kissed down his neck, down his chest as she ran her hands down his body. He became hard. Chichi moved down so she was sitting on his thighs. She wrapped her hand around his erection. He thrusted upwards.

"Don't cum till I say" Chichi said before she started giving him a hand job. Goku started thrusting into her hand. He was close. Chichi slowed the pace down and Goku whined. He tried to speed up and Chichi smirked. She climbed up until she was sitting on his chest, her legs spread.

"Eat me out slave" Chichi commanded. "Fuck me with your tongue" Chichi said. Goku looked at her pussy. Her opening wasn't covered. Goku leant forward and licked her out, nipping and sucking where he saw fit. Chichi moaned as her head lolled back. She came on Goku's face.

"Good boy" Chichi said as she slipped back down his body. "I'll let you cum as your reward" Chichi said before she moved down so she was face to face with his twitching cock. She took it in her hands before taking it with her mouth. Goku moaned out and pulled on the restraints. Goku was at his peak again and this time, he didn't hold back and exploded in her mouth. Chichi drank it all up. She reached over to the bedside table and pulled out a blindfold. She put it on him then caressed his chest. A deep purr came from the back of his throat. Chichi smirked and reached over again but for a candle. She held it in her hands.

"One of the strongest men in the Universe being conquered by little ol' me" Chichi whispered. She tipped a little wax on his chest. Goku hissed slightly. "Do you wanna fuck me Goku? Do you wanna take me hard and fast?" Chichi asked, tipping some more onto him.

"Yeah" Goku growled out.

"Yes master" Chichi corrected, tipping more wax onto him.

"Yes master" Goku hissed as his body tensed.

"Good boy. How long have you had this fantasy slave?" Chichi asked.

"A few years after we got married" He said. Chichi tipped some more wax onto him. "M-Master" He said through clenched teeth.

"Is that so?" Chichi asked. She started trailing the wax down to his stomach. "And you didn't think to ever tell me?" She asked. "Tsk. Tsk. Tsk" Chichi clicked her tongue in disappointment.

"You shouldn't keep things from me Saiyan" Chichi said. She reached under her and grabbed Goku's still hard cock.

"Tell me what you want Saiyan" Chichi demanded.

"Y-Your pussy" He said and Chichi slammed down, impaling herself on his dick. Goku tried to pull free. Chichi used her elbow to keep his torso down on the bed as she rode his cock.

"I don't think so slave" Chichi hissed. She went until she climaxed and clenched around Goku's dick. After she fell back on the bed, smiling.

"I enjoyed that" She said.

"My turn" Goku said darkly.

"Alright" Chichi said as she clicked her fingers, making the cuffs release him. Goku had her pinned down in an instant before he ravished her. Chichi grabbed onto the sheets as Goku fucked the life outta her. She tilted her head back and looked at Vegeta. He was masturbating at the sight. Goku let out a growl as he reached his end. He sunk his teeth into Chichi's neck and she cried out in pleasure. Soon, they were just lying on the bed as they caught their breath.

"Did you…enjoy it?" Chichi asked. Goku nodded, head still buried in her neck. She looked at the time. "It's only two in the afternoon" Chichi said. "Wanna do another fantasy?" Chichi asked. Goku got off her and she got up. She wiped the dried wax off his chest, leaving pink skin behind from the heat. Chichi kissed the little spots and Goku stared down at her lustfully.

"You're a fucking sex kitten" Vegeta said. Chichi smiled.

"Of course" Chichi said. Vegeta grabbed the box and held it open for Chichi. She reached in and pulled it out.

_Chichi with another two women._

Chichi looked at Vegeta accusingly. He took a look at it and chuckled.

"Well?" He asked.

"I'll get my phone" Chichi said, rolling her eyes. Before she walked downstairs where her mobile sat on the bench. She gave Bulma a call.

"Hey Bulma, I need your help" Chichi said.


	7. Threesome Part 1

**__**

Dii: Another M Chap guys. This def has Yuri which I am sooooo not good at. This is like, the first Yuri thing I've done so yeah. 18, care to give the disclaimer?

**_18: *nods* Dii doesn't own DBZ_**

**_Dii: Good enough for me!_**

* * *

Ding dong.

Chichi walked down to see Bulma and 18. They smirked at her and she smiled back. Yamcha was there as well.

"Every guy has dreamed of seeing their woman with another" Yamcha said. "Now I can see my babe with two other hot chicks" He said. Vegeta and Goku came down. Goku was wearing a robe.

"Why aren't you dressed?" Bulma asked.

"Chichi and I took care of one of my other fantasies" Goku said. Chichi herself was in a robe after taking off her dominatrix outfit.

"What was it?" 18 asked.

"I fully dominated him" Chichi giggled.

"Damn" Yamcha muttered.

"Let's get this started then shall we?" Bulma asked.

"Where are we gonna do it?" 18 asked.

"How about the lake?" Goku asked.

"That sounds promising" Yamcha said.

"Then let's get going" 18 said. They took off to the lake, Bulma being carried by Yamcha since she couldn't fly.

"When did you learn to fly Chichi?" Bulma asked.

"A few days ago" Chichi said.

"You're a fast learner" Yamcha said.

"You have no idea" 18 said, smirking knowingly. Chichi blushed and Bulma laughed.

"What are you on about?" Vegeta asked.

"Let's say this isn't the first time we've done something like this" Bulma said. They landed and the guys stared at the girls in surprise.

"What?" They asked.

"Never mind" Chichi waved them off. The guys disappeared, hiding. Chichi and 18 couldn't sense them so they must have been masking their Ki.

"God it's hot today" Bulma said, fanning herself.

"Yeah it is" 18 and Chichi nodded.

"How about a nice swim? It looks inviting" 18 said. They agreed before Bulma and 18 started stripping.

"We need music" Bulma said before she dug into her purse and pulled out a small iPod that was connected to a speaker.

She turned it on and it blasted on. Not loud enough to hurt their ears but enough to feel like they were in a club. The first song to come on was 'Waiting for Tonight' by Jennifer Lopez. Bulma and 18 entered the water naked before looking at Chichi. She untied the robe and let it fall, exposing her naked body. She slowly entered the water. They girls swam around, splashing and having fun. They sung with the music, dancing in the water seductively.

"_Waiting for tonight! Woah! When you would be here in my arms. Waiting for tonight! Woah-oh! I've dreamed of this love for so long, waiting for tonight" _They sang, laughing. The song went on as they stopped singing and they danced, closer together. Soon, Chichi gave 18 a kiss. 18 kissed back. Bulma bent forward and took one of Chichi's nipples into her mouth. Chichi moaned into the kiss with 18. Her hands slipped down 18 and Bulma's bodies before sliding two fingers into their entrances. They moan before they pulled away.

"Not this time Chichi. You were the one that pleasured us the most last time. Our turn to return the favour" Bulma said.

Just then, 'Show me Love' by t.A.T.u came on. They pushed Chichi backwards until she was on the bank of the lake. 18 sat on Chichi's right as Bulma sat on her left. 18 had one arm around Chichi's shoulders, keeping her up. Bulma took one of her nipples into her mouth again as another hand moved down Chichi body. Two fingers slipped inside Chichi and she gasped and bucked against her hand. 18 caught Chichi's lips in a passionate kiss, tongues fighting for dominance. Bulma fingered her until she came close to her orgasm.

_Show me love_

_Show me love_

_Show me love_

_Show me love_

_Show me love_

_Till you open the door_

Chichi moaned as Bulma stuck her tongue inside her.

"Fuck" Chichi hissed. She reached behind her and fingered 18 who rocked on her hand. Chichi used her other hand to hold Bulma's head there. She arched her back, pushing her cunt into Bulma face more.

_Show me love_

_Show me love_

_Show me love_

_Show me love_

_Show me love_

_Till I__'__m screaming for more_

"Yes!" Chichi cried out as she climaxed. She pulled free of 18 before pinning her to the ground. Chichi ravished her body, leaving 18 moaning. Chichi did the same to 18 as Bulma did to her before bringing 18 to her climax. Chichi pulled away and looked at Bulma, cum falling down the side of her mouth. Bulma felt a heat shoot through her body at Chichi's heated look. Chichi crawled off 18 and headed to Bulma when 18 sat up and grabbed her. They were both up on their knees 18 had her breasts up against Chichi's back and her arms snaked around her. Her left hand grabbed onto Chichi's right nipple as her right hand went to her opening and sunk three fingers into her. Chichi moaned and arched back into 18. Bulma moved so she was right there with them. Her hand slipped under Chichi and into 18. She passionately drove her fingers into Chichi as a response to the pleasure she felt. Bulma slipped her head under the two and Chichi had 18 release her torso so she could lean forward and lick out Bulma. Soon, they all climaxed and they sat their, panting.

"That was fun" Bulma said and they started laughing.

"How about another swim?" Chichi asked. They rolled into the water and came up laughing. "I love you guys so much" Chichi said.

"We gotta do this more often" Bulma said.

"Amen to that" 18 said.

"Amen!" Bulma and Chichi giggled.

"Think it was good enough for the boys?" Chichi asked.

"Oh please, I bet their either came in their pants or their hands" Bulma said and they snickered. They soon got out and dressed. They walked back to Chichi's place with the boys still not showing themselves.

"Well I should be going. I left Marron with Krillin and Master Roshi. That can't be good for her" 18 said and they laughed. Bulma and Chichi kissed her goodbye and she took off to the skies.

"I should be going too" Bulma said. Chichi nodded and they kissed for a while. "Just encase the boys were still watching" She whispered and Chichi laughed. She kissed her again before she hugged her and Bulma ran to her car.

"Bye Chichi!" She called before she drove off. She saw Yamcha flying up high after the car. Chichi walked into the bedroom to see two very horny boys. Chichi smiled and dropped the robe.

"Like the show boys?" Chichi asked. They growled before stalking towards her.


	8. Threesome Part 2

**_Dii: I am sooooo over these damn disclaimers. Everyone just know from now on, I don't own DBZ or anything okay? That's the last one._**

* * *

"Oh god!" Chichi cried out as she was fucked up the ass by Vegeta at the same time as being fucked from the front by Goku. Vegeta was nipping at the left side of her neck as Goku nipped at the right side of it. Her head was leant back on Vegeta's shoulder as her hands intertwined in both their hair.

"Power up!" Chichi cried out and they went Super Saiyan. Chichi cried out louder as they continued.

"Yes! Yes! More!" She screamed. They powered up to Super Saiyan two and Chichi couldn't keep up but that was okay, the boys handled it all. They kept powering up until they were Super Saiyan 4. Chichi felt herself being filled more then ever and cried out her release. Her pussy and ass tightened around them and they grunted. Vegeta pulled out before he thrust into her pussy as well before releasing into her with an animalistic roar. Chichi was so far into her pleasure that she didn't feel the pain of the double penetration. She collapsed against the boys as they lowered themselves to the bed, panting.

"I love you boys so much" Chichi panted. "Screw the fantasies, that bested them all" Chichi said.

"Damn straight" Vegeta nodded.

"You did well Chi, keeping up with two Super Saiyan 4's" Goku said.

"I think you guys have made me into a sex minx" Chichi said.

"Good" Vegeta said and they fell asleep.

* * *

Next week…

Chichi awoke to find the boys missing. She felt sick and staggered to the toilet before throwing up. She looked in the mirror and saw she still had bruises from that night but she really didn't care. She got floated down stairs, not trusting herself to walk. She grabbed her phone and called Bulma.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Bulma, I think I might be pregnant. Can you come with me to the doctors?" Chichi asked.

"Of course. I'll have 18 come along too" She said.

"Alright, see you there" Chichi said before she hung up. She got dressed before she walked out.

* * *

Chichi arrived at the doctors and met up with Bulma and 18.

"Let's go shall we?" Bulma asked. They nodded and walked in.

* * *

"I'm pregnant…" Chichi whispered. Bulma and 18 looked at her. She smiled at them brightly. "I'm pregnant again! I'm finally gonna have that big family I've always wanted!" Chichi said as she hugged her friends before she stopped.

"Oh no. What if…what if they didn't want any more kids?" Chichi asked.

"Then tough shit" 18 snorted.

"Chichi, they want anything that makes you happy. If having this baby makes you happy, they won't care" Bulma said.

* * *

Chichi got home and sat at the table. She thought about her pregnancy and whether they would want to make a big family. Being an only child, she always wanted a big family.

"Chichi, we're home" Goku called as he walked in with Vegeta. They were holding four large pigs.

"Put them on the bench" Chichi said softly. They paused to look at her before looking at each other. They placed the pigs down. "Take a seat" She said and they sat down.

"What's the matter?" Vegeta asked.

"Are you alright?" Goku asked.

"I needed to ask, do you want a big family?" Chichi asked.

"Yes"

"No" Chichi looked at Vegeta.

"Why not?" Goku asked, looking at Vegeta.

"I just don't want a big family" He growled as he stood and stormed off outside.

"I'll be back Chi" Goku said as he flew off after Vegeta. Chichi let her tears fall as she wept. She got up and flew in the opposite direction as Vegeta and Goku. She flew towards her dad's home, back at the rebuilt Ox King Kingdom.


	9. The Decision Part 1

Servants opened the door before they bowed.

"Princess Chichi," they greeted, moving out of the way. Chichi walked in.

"Where's papa?" Chichi asked.

"In the dining room, having dinner" a servant answered. Chichi headed towards the dining room and stood and the archway into the room. The Ox King looked at his daughter.

"Chichi, it's good to see you my dear!" He said happily as he stood. Tears came to Chichi's eyes as she thought about Vegeta. She sniffled and the smile fell from the Ox King's face. He moved to Chichi and caught her in a tight embrace and she cried in his arms.

* * *

Chichi laid in her fathers lap as he held her and rocked her shaking body.

"Go to sleep my little girl" He hummed. "All will be fine in the morning" Chichi closed her eyes and drifted off, comforted by his familiar presence and warmth.

* * *

The next day…

"Talk to me about it sweet pea" He soothed. Chichi was looking at her hands.

"I've always wanted a big family, ever since I realised how lonely it was being an only child" Chichi said.

"I know darling" Ox King said. "You'd always say that you wanted a hundred babies" He said and Chichi laughed weakly as a tear fell. She wiped it away.

"And I finally have the chance to have a big family" Chichi said as she looked up. "Papa, I'm pregnant again" Chichi said. The Ox King smiled again.

"That great Chichi" He said. "If you're pregnant again, then what had you so upset yesterday?" Chichi looked down.

"Vegeta doesn't want anymore kids" Chichi said.

"Oh" He nodded. "Do they know you're pregnant?" He asked. Chichi shook her head.

"I was going to tell them but when Vegeta stormed off, I couldn't take it" Chichi whispered. "I don't want to give up my baby b-but as his mate…" Tears came to Chichi's eyes. "I will if he wants me to" Chichi broke into sobs.

"You do so much for the men in your life Chichi" He said softly. Chichi cried.

"I'm going to stay here for a bit" Chichi said.

* * *

A few months later…

Chichi hugged her dad goodbye before she flew off, rubbing her stomach that seemed to be bigger then it was supposed to be. She knew Goku and Vegeta had gone looking for her but she hid her Ki and blocked off the bond between them so that they couldn't find her. She landed outside Gohan's house. She knocked on the door and Gohan answered.

"Mom!" He gasped. "Where have you been? Everyone's been looking for you everywhere!" He said. Chichi nodded, slightly. She was pale and her eyes showed such depression. Gohan let her in and Chichi stood there.

"Where were you?" Gohan asked.

"Staying with my father" Chichi answered dully.

"What happened mom?" Gohan asked, noticing the missing fire in her eyes.

"I had to make a decision" Was all Chichi said. "I just came to check on you. I'm going to go see Bulma now" Chichi said. Gohan hugged her and this time, noticed her stomach. "What?" He asked as he pulled away. He stared wide-eyed at her stomach. "Mom, are you-"

"Yes. I'm pregnant son" Chichi said.

"How far along?" Gohan asked.

"Two months" Chichi said.

"Two months! You look about four months!" Gohan exclaimed. Chichi shrugged.

"I need to go" Chichi said as she turned and flew off. Gohan watched after her.

* * *

Chichi arrived at Bulma's and knocked. Yamcha answered and stared at her in surprise.

"Chichi, come in!" He said. Chichi walked in.

"Where's Bulma?" Chichi asked.

"Bulma!" Yamcha yelled. "Chichi's here!" Bulma was there in as soon as she could be and caught Chichi in a hug.

"Chichi, where have you been? I've been worried sick!" Bulma asked.

"I'm sorry" Chichi said. "I had some things to think about" She said. Bulma looked at her worriedly. She took in her friends appearance.

"Look at you, you're pregnancy is showing well, isn't it?" Bulma asked. Chichi bit her lip.

"Bulma, I want you to come with me" Chichi said.

"Come with you where?" Bulma asked, knowing she won't like the answer.

"To the doctors"

"Doctors? Why? Do you think something's wrong with baby?" Bulma asked.

"No. I'm going to go and get an abortion" Chichi said.


	10. The Abortion

Bulma and Yamcha stared at her, horrified.

"WHAT!" They yelled.

"But Chichi, I thought you wanted this baby!" Bulma said.

"I do" Chichi said. "That's what I've been thinking about. As much as I want this baby, Vegeta doesn't want it so I-I thought-"

"Chichi, forget what Vegeta wants, you're the one carrying the baby! You've always wanted a big family and now you can finally have one. Please, think about what you're thinking of doing!" Bulma pleaded.

"I-I'm sorry Bulma. I-I've made my d-decision" Chichi said, heartbroken.

"You'll never forgive yourself for this Chichi and you know that" Bulma said.

"I know" Chichi whispered. "But I'd do it for Vegeta" Chichi cried before she flew off towards the doctors. Bulma grabbed the phone.

"What?" Vegeta asked.

"Who is it?" Goku asked in the background. Vegeta put it on loudspeaker.

"You're a fucking asshole Vegeta!" Bulma screamed. "I can't believe what you're making Chichi go through!" Bulma cried.

"What are you talking about woman?" Vegeta growled.

"Chichi is going to kill her baby for you!" Bulma said. "She's on her way to get an abortion!"

* * *

Vegeta dropped the phone, frozen.

"If you won't do something, I'll call everyone else to stop her! She's gonna hate herself for the rest of her life if she goes through with this. I hope you're happy!" Bulma yelled before hanging up.

* * *

18, Videl, Gohan, Krillin, Yamcha and Bulma flew towards the doctors. They ran in and saw Chichi in the waiting room.

"You can't kill your child!" They all yelled. Chichi looked at them with tears in her eyes.

"I don't want to but-"

"If Vegeta doesn't want the baby, that's his problem! You and Goku can raise it" Bulma said.

"Please mom. Don't kill my baby brother or sister" Gohan said.

"Son Chichi?" The doctor called. She silently stood and walked passed everyone and followed after the doctor.

The two entered a room.

"It's nice to see you again Mrs. Son. How's the pregnancy going?" The doctor asked.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about" Chichi sniffled. She looked at him with red eyes. "I-I want an abortion" Chichi hiccupped. The doctor stopped putting his gloves on before looking at her intently.

"Are you sure? When I told you that you were pregnant, you were ecstatic. Why the change?" He asked.

"Please don't ask me. I just need to…get rid of this baby" Chichi said as pain shot through her heart, bringing more tears. The doctor sighed.

"Alright, I'll be back" He said before he walked out.

* * *

"Where is she?" Vegeta asked as he entered. Everyone glared at him.

"Probably having the abortion done about now" Bulma spat.

"Are you Mr. Son?" The doctor asked.

"It's a long story. Both Goku and Vegeta are the father" Yamcha sighed. The doctor looked shocked before nodding.

"Maybe you can convince Mrs. Son to not get an abortion. I know that I'm going against my oath as to not get involved in others business but I cannot allow that woman to kill her child" He said.

"Why?" Krillin asked. "Why does it matter to you?" He elaborated.

"When I first told her she was pregnant, she was glowing. It was like the lights dimmed to let her shine. She was radiating happiness and I was glad I was the one to tell her she was pregnant. Now, she's tearing herself apart but is determined to kill this child. Care to explain why?" The doctor asked, frowning.

"We'll talk to her" Goku said. "_I_ want this baby" Goku said, shooting a glare at Vegeta.

"Very well. Follow me" He said. He led the two to the room.

"I'll give you 5 minutes" He said. The two men nodded and the doctor left.

"You need to talk to her" Goku said. Vegeta nodded and entered alone. Chichi looked up and her eyes widened when she saw Vegeta.

"V-Vegeta" She gasped. Vegeta took in her pale complexion. "You don't need to worry. I'm taking care of everything" She said.

"By killing our child?" Vegeta asked. "Are you stupid or what?" He asked. Chichi glared at him.

"Stupid? You're calling me stupid! I was going to get rid of this baby because you told me you didn't want anymore kids! I was doing this for you! I was going to destroy my dreams of ever having a big family for you! It was all for you! It took me two months to build up the courage to come here and get an abortion!" Chichi said crying. "No matter how much it killed me inside, I-" Chichi broke down sobbing. "I wanted t-to make you happy" Vegeta stared at her in shock.

"You would…you would give up your dreams…for me?" Vegeta asked. "You…you love me that much?" He asked. Chichi wiped away her tears angrily.

"Of course I love you that much, you baka!" Chichi cried out. Vegeta walked to her. He grabbed her hands and held them tightly. He sat in the chair next to her and looked her in the eyes.

"Chichi, when you asked me if I wanted to make a bigger family, I said no. I didn't want to because I know how much I failed being a father to Trunks. I neglected him and his mother when he was born and didn't pay him much attention till he was around 6 years old. I-I don't want to fail another child" He said.

"Vegeta, you had a lot of other things on your mind at the time. What with the Androids and Cell. Besides, you never failed Trunks. You're still in his life, are you not?" Chichi asked.

"Yeah but-"

"Goku wasn't around for Goten either for the first 7 years of his life. He never got to be there for his birth, or birthdays. You may not know it but Trunks knows that you were always there in his life. He knows how you are and that you are the type to keep a distance" Chichi said. She kissed Vegeta. "A father who fails his son is a man who walks out on the family and never once thinks about who he left behind. A failed father is a man who beats his kids and I'm talking about abuse, not sparring. You Vegeta, are a good father and you haven't failed anyone" Chichi said.

"If you really believe that then I want to have this baby with you and Kakarott" Vegeta said. "I want you to keep this baby and I want to be an even better father then the one I was before" Vegeta said.

"Are you sure?" Chichi asked. Vegeta nodded and caught her in a passionate kiss. Chichi pulled away and smiled. "We'll keep the baby" Chichi said.


	11. Big Brothers

"Knock knock" They turned to see Goku and the doctor.

"Sorry doc but it looks like there'll be no abortion" Chichi said. He smiled.

"That quite alright. I was hoping you'd say that" He said. Chichi smiled before frowning slightly.

"While I'm here, could you take a look at the baby?" Chichi asked. "I look as if I'm in my second trimester when I'm in the middle of my first" Chichi said. The doctor nodded.

"Of course. I'll perform an Ultrasound" He said before he walked out to get it.

"Goku, could you get the others?" Chichi asked. Goku nodded and left. Chichi took Vegeta's hand. He didn't look at her but gave her hand a little squeeze. Soon, everyone was in there.

"So is it done?" Yamcha asked. Chichi shook her head.

"There will be no abortion. We're gonna have this baby" Vegeta said. They cheered.

"Will you guys stay to see the Ultrasound. We're checking up on the baby" Chichi said.

"Of course!" Bulma said. They crowded around Chichi as the doctor came in with the machine. He set it up before putting the gel on Chichi's stomach.

"Excuse me?" They turned to see a nurse. "These two boys were looking for you" She said. They looked down and saw Trunks and Goten.

"Boys?" Chichi asked.

"Mom!" They yelled and ran in. They went to jump on her when Goku and Vegeta caught them.

"Hi babies" Chichi greeted. She hugged her boys.

"Where were you? I missed you mommy" Goten sniffed.

"I missed you too sweetheart. I missed the both of you" Chichi said, kissing their forehead. "But I have a present for you" Chichi said.

"Really?" Trunks asked. Chichi nodded.

"You two are gonna have a little brother or sister" Chichi said.

"Really!" They yelled excitedly.

"Where are they?" Goten asked. Chichi pointed at her stomach. "How did it get in there?" Goten asked, confused. "Did you eat the baby?" They all laughed.

"No. I'll tell you when you're older son" Goku said, ruffling his hair.

"Are you ready to see your baby?" The doctor asked. Chichi nodded. He finished applying the gel before he tried to find it with the remote thing. He moved around before he gasped.

"Oh my, that's a surprise" He said.

"What is it? Is the baby okay?" Gohan asked.

"Yes, it's fine. They both are" He said, smiling at Chichi.

"They both?" Chichi asked before it clicked. "You mean-" The doctor nodded.

"Congratulations Mrs. Son. You're having twins" He said. Her friends congratulated her and the two full blooded Saiyans.

"What are twins?" Goten asked.

"Two babies" Chichi said.

"Would you like to know what sex they are?" He asked. Chichi looked at Goku and Vegeta who nodded.

"Yes please" She said.

"You're going to have a boy and a girl" He said.

"A little brother and sister?" Gohan, Goten and Trunks asked.

"Yep" The doctor nodded.

"Finally, a girl" Bulma said.

"What's this?" He asked as he took a closer look. "I don't want to alarm you but it looks like your babies have…tails?" He asked.

"Oh, it's okay. They get it from Vegeta and I" Goku said. "We had tails"

"So did Gohan, Goten and Trunks" Chichi said. The doctor gave them a weird look.

"Alright. Well, other then that, they appear to be healthy and strong" He said before he handed her a towel and turned the machine off.

"Thank you doctor" Chichi said as she cleaned the gel off her stomach.

"We're gonna be big brothers" Goten and Trunks sang. Everyone laughed.


	12. Birth and Surprises

7 months later…

Everyone sat in the waiting room, waiting for the twins to be born. Goku and Vegeta were in the delivery room with Chichi. They could hear Chichi's cried as she pushed out the baby.

"Chichi, I see the head!" Goku yelled. "Keep pushing Chi" Goku said. Chichi took a few breaths before she pushes as hard as she could and the baby came out. The doctor gave him a tiny smack on the bottom and boy was he surprised when the baby actually glared at him. He cut the umbilical cord before handing it to Goku.

"A healthy baby boy" He said. Goku looked at the baby to see him narrowing his eyes at him. He had Goku's hair, both Vegeta and Goku's face features but Vegeta's personality, Goku could tell. He also had Goku's build so he would be tall like him. The doctor helped Chichi with the girl and when she came out, she didn't cry as well. The doctor gave her a smack too but she gave a whine instead of a cry. She looked just like Chichi but was really tiny. The doctor handed her to Vegeta who stared down at her.

"What are you gonna call them?" Goku asked.

"Vegito Son and Chiyuki Son" Chichi answered.

"Vegito?" Vegeta asked.

"Well it makes sense" Goku said. "He looks like us" Goku showed Vegeta who raised an eyebrow.

"You're right, he does" Vegeta said.

"Chichi, would you like to hold your babies?" Goku asked. Chichi nodded and took the twins into her arms. She smiled at them.

"My precious babies" Chichi hummed in joy.

* * *

3 years later…

Vegito laughed as he pulled Chiyuki's hair.

"You're such a Meany!" Chiyuki cried out.

"Vegito, leave your sister alone" Vegeta scolded.

"But she's a girl and they have cooties" Vegito said, disgusted.

"Cooties don't exist" Vegeta said from sitting at the TV. Goku was out training Uub again and Chichi was resting her head on Vegeta's lap, taking a nap.

"They do too!" Vegito yelled.

"Quiet boy or you'll wake your mother" Vegeta scowled.

"Wanna see a magic trick I can do?" Vegito asked. Vegeta sighed and looked at his son.

"Sure" He muttered. Then, before his eyes, he watched Vegito go Super Saiyan. Vegeta's eyes widened.

"Pretty cool huh?" Vegito asked proudly. Vegeta shook Chichi awake. Chichi's eyes fluttered open.

"What is it?" Chichi asked.

"Look" Vegeta said, staring at his son. Chichi followed his line of sight and gasped, sitting up.

"Now who's better Chiyuki?" Vegito asked and went to hit her when Vegeta grabbed him by the back of the neck.

"Don't you ever, _ever_ raise your hand to your sister" Vegeta growled.

"But dad-" He whined.

"No buts!" Vegeta yelled. "Go to your room!" He yelled. Vegito flew up to his room.

"Are you okay Chiyuki?" Chichi asked.

"I'm fine" She said, looking at her porcelain doll. "Is Vegito in trouble for turning golden?" she asked.

"No. He's in trouble for raising his hand against you" Vegeta said.

"So going golden isn't bad?" Chiyuki asked.

"No, it's not" Chichi said. "Did he scare you?" She asked. Chiyuki shook her head.

"I can go golden too" She said. Chichi and Vegeta looked at each other, surprised.

"Really?" Vegeta asked.

"Can you show us honey?" Chichi asked. Chiyuki powered up to Super Saiyan.

"I've never seen a female Super Saiyan before" Vegeta said.

"Super what?" Chiyuki asked.

"It's not a bad thing to be a Super Saiyan sweetie" Chichi assured her. "In fact, your brothers and dad's go Super Saiyan too" Chichi said.

"Really?" Chiyuki asked, looking at Vegeta. He powered up and she smiled. "So I'm not a freak?" Chichi looked appalled.

"Of course not honey" Chichi said.

"I'll call Kakarott" Vegeta said as he walked to the phone.

"Vegito, come down here!" Chichi yelled. Vegito came down and glared at his sister.

"You copycat!" He yelled.

"Outside you two. We're gonna have a nice long talk" Chichi said. "Your brothers should be home from school soon"

* * *

Goku, Gohan, Goten and Trunks looked at Chichi and Vegeta questionably.

"What did you wanna show us all?" Gohan asked.

"Vegito, Chiyuki" Chichi said. They both powered up.

"Whoa, holy crap!" Goten and Trunks yelled.

"Language" Chichi scolded.

"Super Saiyans at age 3" Gohan asked. "Goten and Trunks made Super Saiyan at 5!"

"Looks like we better start your training" Goku said.


	13. The Fight

5 years later…

Vegito was pulling Chiyuki's hair again. Everyone sighed.

"I said let go!" Chiyuki yelled before she slammed her fist into Vegito's stomach. Vegito went flying and smashed into a tree.

"You bitch!" Vegito yelled, powering up.

"It was your own damn fault!" Chiyuki retaliated as she powered up too and they flew at each other.

"Break it up!" Chichi yelled, getting in between them. Unfortunately, they didn't see her when they threw their Ki attacks. They saw their attack make contact and cheered, thinking they got one another but their victory was cut short when Bulma screamed.

"What?" Chiyuki asked as she and Vegito looked at each other then the fallen body between them.

"CHICHI!" Goku and Vegeta yelled.

"MOM!" Goten, Gohan and Trunks screamed. Goku and Vegeta held Chichi as blood came out her mouth and tears fell from her eyes.

"T-The b-baby" Chichi whispered. Their eyes widened.

"You were…p-pregnant?" Goku stuttered. Chichi choked on a sob.

"Hold on Chichi. You're gonna be fine" Vegeta whispered.

"I lost…my baby" She whispered to herself and she shook in Vegeta's arms.

"We'll take her to Dende!" Goku said. He picked her up and used instant transmission to get out of there. Vegeta turned towards Vegito and Chiyuki. He started clapping. They looked at him.

"Well done kids" He said. "You just killed your mothers' baby" He spat. Their eyes widened.

"Mom was pregnant?" They asked.

"Yeah but don't worry. You two took care of that" Vegeta said. "How do you feel, now that you know you've killed your younger sibling? Happy you're a murderer?" He yelled.

"We didn't mean to-"

"I don't care a FUCK if you meant to or not!" Vegeta yelled at them. "The truth is your fucking hate for each other got your own baby brother or sister killed! YOU TWO SHOULD BE ASHAMED!" He screamed, powering up to Super Saiyan 4. "You want a fight! IS THAT IT! YOU WANT A FUCKING FIGHT? FIGHT ME THEN! COME ON!" Vegeta bellowed. Chiyuki and Vegito flinched away. Vegeta appeared behind Vegito and slammed his foot into his back before he appeared in front of Chiyuki and punched her in the gut.

"Dad, stop" Trunks called. Vegeta took a deep breath to try and calm himself.

"If you two don't cut the shit, I'm gonna stick you both on separate planets and leave you there" Vegeta hissed before flying to the lookout. Everyone looked at the 8 year olds before leaving. Gohan, Goten and Trunks were left there.

"You two go to your rooms" Gohan ordered. They slowly picked themselves up with tears falling before going to their rooms. The three older brothers took a seat at the kitchen bench.

"Things are only going to go downhill" Trunks stated.

"Yeah, I'm scared Vegeta will hurt Chiyuki and Vegito" Goten said.

"I'm more worried about mom" Gohan said, shaking his head. "Do you two remember when you found mom at the doctors?" Gohan asked. Trunks and Goten nodded. "Well, she wasn't there to check on the twins, she was there to get an abortion" Their eyes widened.

"She was gonna kill them!" Goten yelled.

"Why!" Trunks yelled.

"For Vegeta" Gohan said. "Vegeta didn't want to make a bigger family and mom loved Vegeta so much, she was gonna kill the babies for him but that's not why I'm telling you this. You see, when mom came to the decision to get an abortion, she was so broken. She was like a lifeless doll of what used to be. Her eyes were dull and her skin was pale. She was dying inside, thinking about killing the twins. Now think about what's gonna happen now that her new baby has been taken away" Gohan said. "I don't think mom will ever recover" Gohan said. "What's worse is the blow mom took. I doubt she'll ever be able to have kids again and we all know how much mom wanted a big family" Gohan sighed. "She'll never be the same"

* * *

Chiyuki and Vegito looked at each other, hearing everything that was said downstairs. Chiyuki cried, covering her mouth so her sobs weren't heard. She turned and ran into her room, closing the door softly. Vegito turned and walked to his room slowly, doing the same.


	14. The Past Resurfaces After a Funeral

Vegeta got to the lookout and spotted Goku with Chichi in his arms. She was crying, bawling her eyes out into Goku's chest. Vegeta looked at Dende.

"I'm sorry but the force of the attack has damaged her fallopian tube. Chichi may never be able to have kids again" Dende said sadly. "The baby was most definitely killed. I couldn't save it. I'm sorry" He apologised. Vegeta dropped next to Chichi again. He held her hand as she balled her eyes out. Her pain crushed both their hearts and the three cried together, Chichi's heartbreaking sobs filling the usually silent area.

* * *

A few days later, Goku and Vegeta brought Chichi down from the lookout. When they got to the house, Chichi walked straight passed Vegito and Chiyuki and went to her room. They all stared after her.

"You guys are grounded" Goku said sternly before he and Vegeta followed Chichi upstairs.

* * *

2 years later…

Chichi sat at her fathers bed, holding his hand. He smiled at her.

"Sweet pea, I know you've gone through so much" He murmured. "I love you and a lot of people love you too" He said. "Please snap out of it…the same thing happened to your mother" He said. Chichi's eyes widened. "Your mother changed when she lost her baby and was told she couldn't have children anymore. Don't become like her" He said. "Stop burying your pain and let it out otherwise your family will pay the same price you will" He said. Tears fell from Chichi's eyes. He smiled at her. "I love you Chika" He whispered before he was gone. Chichi sat at his bedside, face blank but tightly holding his hand as her body shook against her will.

* * *

A few days later…

They all stood at the cemetery, dressed in black. Gohan, Goten and Trunks had tears in their eyes. What hurt everyone was the Chichi didn't show any emotion. Not a tear, not a sad expression. Everyone placed a flower on his gave. Chichi stood at the foot of his grave and stared down.

"Goodbye…papa" Chichi whispered before she tossed in the flower.

"Princess Chichi," a man said as he approached. "My deepest apologies and condolences on your fathers death but we have a slight issue at hand now" The man said. Chichi didn't turn to acknowledge him. "You see, for years, the world had been deciding on whether to just have one royal family that would represent the whole world since we understand the many different aliens that come here. This family would need to deal with these aliens in representing the planet Earth and we had information that your father had some experiences with different life forms. Therefore, the people had decided to name him King of Earth but now that he has passed, the world needs another ruler" He said. "We were hoping you would take the throne. If not we could always ask Keiko, his-" Chichi spun around, glaring at him.

"How dare you speak that woman's name at my fathers' funeral. If you had known all the things she's done, you wouldn't even think to consider her as queen!" Chichi hissed. The man stared at her in shock.

"I-I'm sorry. I wasn't aware there were bitter family ties within the family" He said, bowing.

"I will give you an answer soon, just not right after my fathers' funeral" Chichi spoke. He nodded.

"Yes, of course. Again, my condolences" He said before leaving. Chichi turned back to her fathers grave.

"Keiko" Chichi whispered before clenching her hands shut and flying off. Gohan, Goten and Trunks were going to follow but Goku and Vegeta stopped them.

"We'll handle it" Goku said before they followed after her.

* * *

Chichi landed outside her home. Her body was shaking with all her hidden feelings. Hurt, anger, sorrow, heartache. Chichi clenched her eyes shut.

"I will never be like her" Chichi hissed as angry tears fell. She slammed her foot into a tree, destroying it. She went on a rampage, destroying trees, before she started slamming her fist into the ground. She got her red aura, Kaioken, as she made a crater with her fists.

"It's not fair!" Chichi screamed. "Why my baby! Why my dad! WHY MY MOM!" Chichi screamed before she released her Ki in an explosion. She stood there, panting.

"I will never EVER BE LIKE YOU KEIKO!" Chichi screamed at the top of her lungs. Vegeta and Goku watched from above.

"Such power for a mere human" Vegeta whispered. Chichi stood there. Her hair had come down and she dropped to her knees.

"I promise" Chichi whispered, holding a hand to her chest. Her eyes were clenched shut but tears still forced their way down her cheeks. "I promise I'll let go" Chichi whispered and suddenly, she felt light. Like the world had been on her shoulders. She slumped forward. She felt Goku and Vegeta land behind her. She looked at them and for the first time in years, her eyes were shimmering with love and feeling. She smiled at them through her tears.

"Let's go home" She whispered.

* * *

They got to the house and Chichi opened the door to find her children.

"Mom, you're back!" Goten exclaimed. Chichi looked down at Vegito and Chiyuki. They stood next to each other, holding hands.

"I'm sorry" Chichi said.

"What?" Everyone asked. She walked to her children.

"Will you forgive me for being a horrible mother?" Chichi asked. They looked at her surprised and with their mouths agape. She opened her arms. "Come here" She said. Chiyuki and Vegito ran into her arms and she held them close. They started crying and Chichi's tears started falling again.

"I'm sorry. I was so caught up in my own pain that I didn't stop to think about you two and for that, I'm sorry" Chichi whispered.

"You have nothing to be sorry about" Vegito said.

"We're the ones that…" Chiyuki trailed off.

"It's okay" Chichi said. "Accidents happen and I've finally let it go so let's finally be a happy family" Chichi said. They nodded and hugged her again.


	15. Welcome Back Princess

A few weeks later…

The man from before stopped by Chichi's house again. He knocked and a little girl answered.

"You're that man from the funeral" Chiyuki said. "Come in" She let him in.

"You know, it's not wise to let strange men in" He said, laughing. Chiyuki just smiled up at him.

"It's okay. We're all fighters so strange men don't stand a chance" She said, sweetly. The man laughed nervously.

"Who was at the door Chiyuki?" Chichi asked as she came down. She looked at the man. "Oh, it's you!" Chichi said, surprised. "I apologise for the way I acted at the funeral. I was just…going through a rough time" Chichi said, bowing. The man smiled.

"It quite alright Princess. In my line of work, I deal with a lot worse people and it was my fault for approaching you right after your fathers passing" He said.

"So I'm guessing you to continue our conversation the day of the funeral?" Chichi guessed. He nodded.

"There has been some other developments since then. You see, after your mother divorced your father, she remarried and had a daughter, around your age" He said before frowning. "Well, around the age you look" He said. "Her name is Karin Bara and she said she'd happily take the throne if you chose not to"

"But that can't be possible. You said my father was chosen as King. He was the one chosen, not my mother. Karin can't take the throne since she's not of my fathers blood" Chichi said.

"Well, the people aren't sure who to pick. She has many connections and is pretty intent on taking the throne" He said.

"Take it Chichi" Chichi looked behind her to see her family. Vegeta nodded to her.

"I agree with Vegeta. No one deserves the throne more then you Chi" Goku said.

"But I wanted you boys to have a normal life" Chichi said. They all raised an eyebrow and she laughed. "Alright, alright but are you guys sure?" Chichi asked. They nodded. Chichi looked at the man before her.

"I'll do it"

* * *

Chichi and appeared in the centre of nowhere but there was a large village, like a city except it was made to go with the large kingdom. The man from before, who she found out was named Kaeru, opened the door and bowed to her. Chichi smiled.

"Come Princess," Kaeru said as he gestured her to enter. She walked in and he closed the large doors. The ground was marble and everything reminded her of her own kingdom.

"Before you meet with the others, you need to dress accordingly" He said. Chichi nodded, immediately, the customs she was brought up with came flooding back. Her natural posture was as it should have been for royalty. Lucky that didn't change. Then again it would of stayed with her for life because of the lessons the horrible female teacher taught her.

Kaeru led her to a room. She opened it and gasped. It wasn't just a room. It was like an apartment. There were stairs that dipped down a little. There was sofa's and everything in the middle. To Chichi's right was a massive space for the long dining table and huge kitchen. To her left, the rooms started.

"Oh wow" Chichi whispered. The floor was still marble except a beautiful creamy-lemon colour. The middle was cream carpet and the sofa was of leather and maroon in colour. It was just like a hang out.

"Through the kitchen is the lounge suite, complete with a large LCD plasma TV with all the game consoles and games out for your children." He said.

"They would love that" Chichi said. Kaeru nodded, smiling.

"There are seven main bedrooms and then some have a few branch rooms" He said, gesturing around the main room. "That one there with the golden doors is yours" He said. The door to it's right, is a suite to your children's bedrooms. With the information you've given me, there are four. Next to that is a normal bedroom. The next one to that is a suite to two rooms. On the left side of your room are just three bedrooms" He said.

"This is amazing Kaeru-kun" Chichi whispered. "Simply amazing" Chichi said.

"Also, if you go through the lounge suite, there is another door leading to a large training ground with all types of machines. It's much like Ms. Briefs Gravity Room" He said. "I'm aware most of your friends are fighters" He said. "There's also a balcony outside the lounge room that has a beautiful view of the city"

"I can't thank you enough. My friends will love it here" Chichi said.

"It's a pleasure to serve you Princess Chichi" He said, bowing. "As of now, I am the one you shall come to if there are any problems. A butler, if you will" He said.

"Thank you" Chichi said.

"These arrangements are only until the next rulers will be decided. If you are chosen, your friends will all have their own large rooms around the main parts of the castle" He said.

"It's alright Kaeru. I know they'll be happy with what they are given" Chichi said. "This is just unbelievable" Chichi said, looking around the room again.

"I am glad you like it. Now, in your room, you will find a walk in closet full of gowns, jewellery and shoes for you to wear. Also, do you have a crown?" He asked. Chichi pulled out a capsule.

"My father gave it to me. It was his mothers. I haven't seen it yet" Chichi said. He nodded.

"Your crown is required. To show people of the royal blood within your veins" He said. Chichi nodded.

"Once you get changed, I am to lead you to meeting room" He said. Chichi nodded.

"I won't be long" Chichi said. She walked into her large bedroom and stared. The bed was huge. It was mahogany wood. The pillows were cream as well as the sheets but the blankets were blood red. The veil around the bed was transparent red. It looked beautiful. She walked to the bathroom and had a shower before going through another door that led straight into the walk in closet since it was next to the bathroom. She picked a light blue and white gown that looked like an angels dress. She put it on then wore white heels that weren't too high and easy to move in. She left her hair down but put diamond earrings in that Goku bought her as well as a beautiful diamond necklace that Vegeta bought her. She loved every present they had given her and she was sure to put them to good use. She finally got out her crown and sat it on the top of her head. It was of diamonds and was absolutely beautiful. Better then any other crown in the world. When she was fully dressed, she walked out to Kaeru who gasped when he saw her. Chichi smiled and nodded her head.

He led her to a large room with large round table. There was the president and all other leaders of the world. They gestured to the middle of the room. Chichi walked until she was in the middle.

"So, you are the great Ox Kings daughter" a woman said. Chichi nodded and bowed her head politely.

"Hai, I am" Chichi answered.

"We would like to know, have you had any experiences with these beings from other planets?" A man asked. Chichi had to hold back a bitter laugh. Many things ran through her head that moment. Goku, Raditz, Nappa, Vegeta, Piccolo, Dende, Frieza, Cooler, King Cold, Cell, Broly, Turles, Babidi, Bibidi, Majin Buu, Uub…

"I've had my fair share of encounters with these beings" Chichi answered.

"So has your mother. She said she's had an encounter with Frieza and Cell. Most of us hardly see these beings so two is a lot. How many have you seen?"

"17" Chichi said. They stared at her, wide eyed.

"She lies" They turned to see Keiko and her daughter, Karin. "There is no way _she_ could have had so much experience with these aliens. She would not have lived to tell the tale had she been telling the truth" Keiko sneered. "I barely made it out alive both times. How could _she _have possibly escaped alive and well?"

"I'm not weak" Chichi answered. "My father taught me how to fight and I've only gotten stronger" Chichi said.

"So how have you been Chichi _dear_, since your father died? How are you going to deal, living all on your own?" Keiko asked.

"You have no right to ask me a personal question" Chichi stated politely.

"Oh, come now. I'm still your mother" She laughed.

"Mother or not, I can choose whether to tell you so or not" Chichi answered.

"So bitter" Keiko said. "I guess it's from living alone most your life" She said. Kaeru lent over to whisper into her ear. Chichi smiled brightly. He whispered again and Chichi nodded before he left.

"So you are my half sister?" Karin asked as she looked Chichi up and down. "You look a bit young, don't you? Aren't you supposed to be around the same age as me?" She asked. Chichi nodded.

"I am. Only, I have intelligent friends" Chichi said, smiling.

"So please, Princess Chichi, we ask proof of your incredible experience you've had with aliens" He said.

"Sorry to bother you all" Kaeru said. "But Princess Chichi's friends and family have arrived" He said.

"Chichi doesn't have friends" Keiko said and she and her daughter laughed. Kaeru opened the door.

"Damn mom, don't you look angelic" Goten said. Trunks punched him in the arm.

"You don't even know what angelic means Goten" Trunks said, laughing. Goten shot him a glare.

"Of course I do. You know Trunks, just because you inherited Bulma's brains doesn't mean I have the IQ of a brick" Goten said.

"Cut it out you two" Gohan laughed. Videl smiled, rubbing her stomach.

"Who are these people?" Keiko asked.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves" Bulma said. "I'm Bulma Briefs, Chichi's best friend" Bulma said.

"I'm Yamcha, Bulma's boyfriend and a family friend" Yamcha said.

"I'm Tien. This is my wife Lunch and my friend, Chaotsu. We're family friends of the Son's"

"I'm 18, Chichi's other best friend and this is my husband Krillin and my brother 17" 18 said.

"Piccolo. Family friend"

"And this is my oldest son Gohan and his wife Videl, my other sons, Goten, Trunks, Vegito and my daughter Chiyuki and these are my mates and husbands, Goku and Vegeta" Chichi said.

"So I was wrong about you being alone but you were a slut instead? Two men?" Keiko asked.

"Hey, who are you calling a slut woman!" Vegito yelled. "The only slut I see is you and that one next to you, who's now glaring at me"

"How rude! I am your grandmother!" She yelled before she glared at Chichi. "You're a horrible mother and raised horrible kids" She said. Pain shot through Chichi heart. She was still her mother and it makes you feel like shit when your mom tells you you're shit.

"Our mom is the best mom in the world!" Trunks yelled.

"You don't even look like Chichi. I bet you're not hers" Karin snapped. Trunks' heart clenched.

"How dare you!" Chichi growled. "Like I've said to many before you, Trunks may not be my biological son but he is mine now and I love him as one of my own so don't you dare say he's not mine" Chichi hissed. She looked at the people around the table. "You wanted proof? Here it is. My husbands are from a planet named Planet Vegeta. Vegeta was the prince of that planet before Frieza destroyed it. Their race is called Saiyans. I have half blood sons and there are a lot more aliens that have been to earth before Cell or Frieza" Chichi said.

"You're husbands are from another planet?" Someone asked.

"But they look like ordinary humans"

"Well they aren't" Chichi said. "They, as well as my sons, had tails. Vegito and Chiyuki still have theirs" Chichi said. Chiyuki and Vegito turned around and showed their tails.

"And as you can see, Piccolo isn't exactly human either" Chichi said, gesturing to Piccolo who frowned and turned away.

"We believe you" The people of they round table said. "What makes you think you can rule Earth?" Keiko and Karin went first.

"I believe I can because I have many connections" She said.

"And what can they do?" Chichi asked. "They aren't going to deal with the problem. My husband and I have dealt with alien issues since we were children and it only piled up as we got older" Chichi said. "My friends are the ones that take care of the hostile aliens that come here. My son Gohan killed Cell. My son from the future killed Frieza and his father King Cold. My husband Goku defeated Frieza's brother, Cooler, the Genyu Force and his own brothers, Raditz and Turles and there are many more. These people before you are the ones that defend this earth and yet not once have been acknowledged for their work" Chichi said. "I am pretty sure they will handle whatever the situation may be better then any of the connections _you _have" Chichi said, glaring at Karin.

"But…I know Hercules…" She spluttered.

"And my son married his daughter. Who do you think he'll listen to; you or his daughter?" Chichi asked.

"This is preposterous!" Keiko yelled. "If that alien's brothers were evil, what's the difference between your husbands and them?" Goku and Vegeta flinched.

"I'll admit, most of my friends haven't had a glamorous past but who has?" Chichi asked. "Our past is what makes us, us now but does not tell us who that person is" Chichi said. "If it weren't for Goku, Vegeta, my friends and my children, I would not be here now. Heavens knows where I'd be" Chichi said. "One who dwells on the past cannot face the future and become an adult" Chichi said. "So yes, maybe Piccolo, Vegeta, 17 and 18 were psycho killers once in their lives. Maybe Goku should have been the same. Maybe Yamcha was a selfish mercenary or Tien and Chaotsu were assassins-in-training" Chichi said.

"I knew it" Keiko sneered.

"But people change. Piccolo changed when my husband didn't kill him and instead healed him. Vegeta changed when we had a common enemy and when he settled down and had a family. 17 and 18 changed when they settled down. Goku was raised here on earth and he's mostly the reason these people changed. Yamcha changed when he met Goku. Bulma changed, Tien and Chaotsu changed. Heck, I changed" Chichi said. "And look at us now, one big weird happy family" Chichi said. "If it weren't for them, there would be no earth. So many times have my friends sacrificed themselves for this planet so they deserve to have your respect" Chichi said.

"Just so we know, why do you have two husbands? Not to be offensive but it's strange" A woman said.

"The Saiyan males are allowed one mate only but women are allowed two. To take a mate, they bite your neck, marking you as theirs" Chichi said. She showed them the shallow scars on her neck. They weren't damage looking but like a pale birth mark. "Vegeta had accidentally bit me and at first, things were rocky but-"

"The kind person Chichi is accepted Vegeta and his past and we accepted him and Trunks into our family" Goku said.

"Trunks had always been like one of my own since he and Goten were best friends but now I can call him my own" Chichi said.

"But what about your real mother? I'm sure she hates Chichi" Karin said.

"Nope, it's fine" Bulma said. "Trunks will still always be my biological son. I see him whenever I or he wants, he knows that. Chichi was always the motherly type" Bulma said.

"Thank you. With that, we will go over everything before making a decision" Someone said. Chichi nodded.

'_Calm down'_ A voice said in her head. Chichi stiffened before she calmed once she recognised the voice. She looked at Vegeta.

'_You're making me nervous Chi'_ Goku said.

'_Sorry'_ Chichi replied through their bond.

'_We're all here for you Chi'_

'_You'll make an excellent Queen'_ Chichi looked at Vegeta surprised.

'_You really think so?'_

'_What's this? Vegeta's capable of saying something nice?'_ Goku teased. Vegeta shot him a glare.

'_Can it Kakarott'_ Vegeta started growling.

'_Calm down Vegeta'_ Chichi said. He didn't stop growling.

"You're free to go" The president said. Chichi shook out of her thoughts before looking at them and nodded before she bowed. Everyone else did the same, some did so awkwardly before Chichi turned.

"I missed you mom" Chiyuki said. Chichi smiled down at her.

"I missed you too sweetie" Chichi said. Chiyuki's tail wrapped around Chichi's hand and they exited the room, Goku and Vegeta behind her, punching each other in the arm. Goku had a goofy smile on his face and Vegeta had a smirk.


	16. Getting Settled In

Chichi showed them to their rooms and they all stared in surprise.

"This place is awesome!" Goten yelled as he, Trunks, Vegito and Chiyuki ran in, running around.

"Okay, Tien, Lunch and Chaotsu are in the first one. Piccolo in the next. My children and Videl in the third room. Mine, Vegeta and Goku's room in the middle. Bulma and Yamcha take the one on the other side of mine. Krillin and 18 take the one after them and 17 takes the one after that" Chichi said. "Vegito, Chiyuki, you two are sharing a room" Chichi said. They nodded.

"So, get settled and I'll start lunch" Chichi said.

"Will you need help?" Videl asked.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure I can cook enough" Chichi said. "I'll need you girls to place it on the table though" Chichi said. Bulma, 18, Lunch, Videl and Chiyuki nodded.

"Hey Goten, I'll verse you in Tekken 3" Trunks said.

"You're on" They yelled.

"Boys, there's a training room through the lounge" Chichi said.

"This place has it all" Yamcha said and the boys walked into the training room. Vegito and Chiyuki went to play with Goten and Trunks.

"Alright, let's begin" Chichi said as she removed her shoes.

* * *

Chichi laid plates amongst plates of food on the table. All different dishes, varying on what the women told Chichi the men liked. She even had a big thing of water for Piccolo. Everyone was drawn out to the smell of food and stared in awe and hunger at all the food.

"Take a seat and eat" Chichi said. They all sat down and started to eat, minus Vegeta, Vegito, Trunks, Goten, Chiyuki and Gohan. Vegeta looked at Goku who was stuffing his mouth. Vegeta elbowed him. Goku's eyes looked at his family before he remembered and put his food down.

"Why aren't youse eating?" Yamcha asked, scuffing his food down.

"We're waiting for mom to get seated" Chiyuki said.

"She taught us it's impolite to start eating when not everyone's at the table. With Vegeta enforcing that lesson, we've learnt" Goten said. Chichi sat down quickly and they started to fill their plates. Chichi watched as Videl was filling her plate to half the boys but still pretty damn big. She smiled sadly. She remembered how her eating habits changed drastically thanks to being pregnant with a Demi-Saiyan. She ate slowly, savouring her meal when there was a knock on the door. Chichi got up and went to answer it. She opened it and stared at her mother.

"What do you want?" Chichi hissed.

"What, is a mother not allowed to see her daughter?" She asked.

"I'm not your daughter and you lost the privilege of calling yourself my mother as soon as you laid a hand upon me in an attempt to release your anger" Chichi hissed. Her mother glared at her.

"I see my teaching's haven't taught you a thing of being respectful" She spat.

"I don't give respect to those who are undeserving" Chichi said.

"You little bitch. Watch yourself. I will become the ruler of earth and if you even think of getting in my way, I'll kill you" She threatened. "I'll kill you and your children" She hissed.

"Don't you dare bring them into this, Keiko" Chichi growled.

"Or what? You'll tell your father? Oh that's right. He's dead!" She laughed cruelly. Chichi stared at her, at a loss for words.

"Chichi, who's at the door?" Goku called, though it was muffled by the food in his mouth.

"Don't forget _Chika_. I am still your mother and I cherish the memories of the lessons I gave you" She said before she stalked off.

Chichi stood there, shaking as memories flooded her head. Tears welled in her eyes as she closed the door. She wiped her eyes as she walked to the table. Some looked at her as she made her way to the table. She grabbed her plate, trying to hide how her fingers were shaking. Gohan, who heard everything with his better then Saiyan average hearing stood, leaving his plate unfinished.

"I-I'm not hungry" Chichi said weakly.

Everyone stopped to watch her walk to the kitchen. When she placed her plate in the sink, Gohan wrapped his arms around her. Chichi gave in and slumped against him, going weak. She let out a whimper as she wept silently in the kitchen. When she finished, she had cried herself to sleep and Gohan silently took her to her room and placed her on the bed. He walked back out to see everyone finished but stay sitting.

"What did you hear?" Goku asked. "Piccolo wouldn't tell us. He said you should"

"Who was at the door?" Bulma asked.

"Keiko, Chichi's mom" Gohan said.

"She's a bitch" Vegito said. "'_How dare you? I am your grandmother'_" He imitated. Chiyuki giggled.

"She's definitely something" Gohan said as he sat down. "I don't know what she did, but she did something to mom in the past" Gohan said.

"What were her exact words?" Vegeta asked.

"'Don't forget Chika. I am still your mother and I cherish the memories of the lessons I gave you'" Gohan said. Everyone was silent.

"It could mean a lot of things" Videl said.

"She'll tell us when she's ready" Piccolo said.


	17. Past Revealed

Later that night…

Chichi walked out of her room.

"Everyone, come to the main room" Chichi said. Everyone walked in.

"What is it Chichi?" Bulma asked. "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong. I just have some things to tell you" Chichi said. Everyone sat down but Chichi remained standing.

"I'm sure Gohan told you about my mother and about what he heard and what it may mean" Chichi said. Everyone nodded and Gohan blushed. She knew him too well. "When I was younger, my mother was so caught up on me being the perfect young lady. She was obsessed. So obsessed that her teachings sometimes turned physical, border lining torture" Chichi said. They stared, wide eyed.

"Are you kidding me?" Lunch asked. "What did she do?"

"Well there was this one time, she was teaching me to sit and stand up straight, with no slump in my posture whatsoever. I was only 5" Chichi said as her eyes unfazed as she relived her memories. Her cries and screamed filled her ears and tears welled in her eyes. Her hands shook. "I-I was only 5 years old. The first time I slumped, my mother slapped me so hard, I sported a bruise on my face for a few days" Chichi said. Bulma and Lunch covered their mouths. "After that, when I wasn't getting better, she decided to use a more persuasive way of punishing me. So, she brought out the whip" Chichi said.

"She whipped you!" They yelled. Chichi nodded.

"The end of the whip broke off into nine bits So when she cracked the whip once against my back, I would receive nine lashings" Chichi said. "When I still wasn't getting it, she added steel balls to the tips" Chichi said. "I got my posture down pat but then came the graceful walk" Chichi said, shuddering.

"I had books on my head and when one fell, she'd whip me. Like before, I wasn't getting it straight away. She was getting really frustrated with me so she added a sharp spike to the end of each tip. By the end, my back was so shredded, I couldn't walk for weeks and she wasn't too happy about that. She came to my room one night and littered my body with cuts, bruises and broken bones" Chichi said. "Other times, she wouldn't feed me for days on end or lock me in the dungeon. She took pleasure in trying to break me but it just pissed her off when I recovered. It's like she wanted me to go down and not get back up" Chichi said before she smiled bitterly.

"What she didn't know was that I purposely got back up just to spite her and show her that she could never break my spirit. When papa caught wind of it, he was absolutely furious. Keiko tried to place the blame on me, saying I was doing it to myself but he knew better. Keiko hated that he believed me over her and gave him a choice. Me or her and he picked me" Chichi said.

"After all that, dad taught me how to fight and I was no longer tied to the kingdom as I was when Keiko was around. I got out all the time, experiencing what it was like to be a kid and I met Goku and my real life began" Chichi said.

"What a cruel woman" 18 said. "We should kill her" She said, looking at 17 with a smirk and he chuckled.

"No. Nothing would be better then to get the title of Queen of Earth and show her that I made it this far without her. That she did nothing to help me get to where I am" Chichi said.

"Then that's what we'll do" Goku said.

"And don't worry about us mom" Gohan said. "Keiko can't hurt us. We're all Super Saiyans" Gohan said.

"I know but when someone threatens my children…" Chichi clenched her fists and her Ki spiked.

"Damn Chichi, if you weren't human, I'd definitely think you as a Saiyan and a strong one at that" Yamcha said.

"You haven't seen anything until you've seen her go all out" Vegeta said. Chichi blushed.

"Almost blew us away with her Ki" Goku nodded.


	18. The Decision Part 2

The next day…

Goku was walking around when Karin came up to him.

"Hello Goku" She said, almost politely.

"Um hi. What's your name again?" He asked.

"Karin" She said. "Whatcha doing out here?" She asked.

"I went to get some food" Goku said.

"Would you like to come back to my suite? I have food there" She said.

"No thanks. I need to go outside the castle, catch a few fish or something and get back to Chichi" He said. Karin scowled.

"Don't you get bored with her?" She asked. Goku looked confused.

"Bored?"

"Yeah, I mean there are a lot of other, more fun people in the world then boring Chichi" She said. "Like me" She said, smiling slightly. She pushed herself up against him and caught his lips in an unwilling kiss.

"What's going on?" They turned to see Chichi and Vegeta.

"Chichi caught us" Karin whispered. Goku looked panicked.

"It's not what it looks like Chichi" Goku said quickly.

"We know dumbass" Vegeta said. "Your bond let us know the truth. There's no deceit coming from you. Besides, you're not smart enough to have an affair" Vegeta said.

"Vegeta" Chichi scowled. Goku quickly went to go to Chichi when Karin clung onto his arm.

"No!" Karin yelled. "Why should such a dull woman like you get two of the hottest men I have ever seen on earth! It's not fair! This one's mine!" She screeched. Goku looked down at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Good luck with that" Vegeta chuckled. "There are only two women in Kakarott's life and that's Chichi and Chiyuki. When a Saiyan mates, they are mates for life"

"Sorry" Goku apologised as he easily got out of her grip. Karin glared at Chichi before she ran at her. Chichi rolled her eyes and when she was close enough, she swung her left foot up and got her in the head but she used her foot to smash it onto the ground and she stood on her neck.

"Do not attempt to fight me" Chichi said. "Because I will always put you on your ass. And tell my mother that if you can't even touch me, what makes her think she could even think about touching my children? They will kill her if they have to and they are pretty willing to do so" Chichi said.

"Your children are monsters" Karin hissed from her place on the ground.

"No. My children fight in defence. To protect those they love. Keiko started it by threatening my children. If she even thinks about laying a hand on them like she did me, I will not show her leniency" Chichi said before she took her foot off her throat and together, they walked back to their suite.

* * *

A week later…

Chichi stood before at the round table, along with her friends, Keiko and Karin.

"We have come to our decision. A good queen is one who knows how to deal with enemies and may have to show no mercy but who will not harm the innocent. She who will not crack but stand strong" He said. Keiko flicked her hair, confident.

"But what makes an excellent queen is one who shows compassion and hopes to create peace instead of so readily going into war. One who fights out of love for this planet, not just because they can fight. One who will defend this earth with everything they have"

"We decided who we had wanted to rule this planet but just encase, we watched you in the cameras" He said.

"Not anywhere private" Another said. A big holographic screen popped up. They saw Chichi standing at her door, talking to Keiko. Keiko paled.

"_What do you want?" Chichi hissed._

"_What, is a mother not allowed to see her daughter?" Keiko asked._

"_I'm not your daughter and you lost the privilege of calling yourself my mother as soon as you laid a hand upon me in an attempt to release your anger" Chichi hissed._

"_I see my teaching's haven't taught you a thing of being respectful" Keiko spat._

"_I don't give respect to those who are undeserving" Chichi said._

"_You little bitch. Watch yourself. I will become the ruler of earth and if you even think of getting in my way, I'll kill you" She threatened. "I'll kill you and your children" Keiko hissed._

"_Don't you dare bring them into this, Keiko" Chichi growled._

"_Or what? You'll tell your father? Oh that's right. He's dead!" She laughed cruelly. Chichi stared at her, flabbergasted._

"_Chichi, who's at the door?" They heard Goku's muffled call._

"_Don't forget Chika. I am still your mother and I cherish the memories of the lessons I gave you" She said before Keiko walked off screen. Chichi was left standing at the door._

"I-I can explain!" Keiko yelled. The president raised an eyebrow. He pressed a button and another clip came up.

"_Mom, that girl is in the way! She's not backing down" Karin whined. "You told me she was weak and useless!"_

"_She is! She will pull out soon. She has nothing going for her. Her friends and family are freaks. We're not so why wouldn't we be chosen?" Keiko asked._

"_I guess you're right" Karin sighed. "But still, have you seen those men she's with? Why are they with that ugly bitch?"_

"_Don't worry Karin. Once I become ruler of the planet, they'll be at your feet for you to do with as you wish"_ Vegeta and Goku growled threateningly. _" The first thing I'm gonna do is banish that little bitch" Keiko scowled._

"_I can't wait" Karin laughed._

"What makes you think Chichi isn't like that?" Keiko asked, red faced. The president pressed the button again.

They all saw Chichi, Goku, Vegeta, Goten, Trunks, Vegito and Chiyuki sitting at the balcony.

_Chichi sighed as she watched the stars._

"_Other then us, why did you agree to come here mom?" Goten asked._

"_I'll admit, I didn't want to go back to my duties as a princess" Chichi said. "With my mom's cruelty and my fathers constant Warlord stuff, I didn't want to be a princess. I just wanted a normal family. Why do you think I tried so hard to get Goku to find a job or to have Gohan study so hard? I didn't want people to know me as Princess Chichi or that I consider myself higher then other people. But when Kaeru came to me at my papa's funeral with this new development, I knew my papa would want me to take his place. I'm doing this for him but also because I find Keiko and Karin unfit to lead Earth and it's people. I may not be a good queen but I'd do my best to lead them" Chichi said._

"_You shouldn't doubt yourself Chichi" Goku said._

"_You'd be the greatest Queen in the world and people will undoubtedly follow you. You're an inspiring woman, mom" Trunks said._

"_Not to mention pure hearted" Goku said. "You wouldn't have been able to fly on Nimbus if you weren't and that's a feat of it's own. Only myself had been able to till I met you and had children" Goku said. "You'll be fine honey. Your intentions are pure and that's mostly what you need to be a good leader"_

"_Do you really think so?" Chichi asked. "What if I can't handle it?" They all gave her a look._

"_Chichi, you've raised five Saiyan children and had to deal with Goku"_

"_-and Vegeta" Goku input. Vegeta glared and they laughed._

"_Anyway, if you could put up with all of us Saiyans, you're a remarkable woman with a will of steel. If you can't handle it, no one can" Vegeta said._

"_Not to mention you're the strongest woman in the world!" Chiyuki said._

"_I don't know" Chichi laughed. "You're a Super Saiyan. You'd be stronger"_

"_Nu uh! I don't count since I'm part Saiyan. You're purely human" Chiyuki said._

"_I don't know what I'd do without you all" Chichi said._

"_You'd be lost" Goten said, smiling innocently. Chichi laughed and hugged them all._

"_I love you guys" Chichi said. "You're my reason to keep fighting" Chichi said._

"S-See that?" Karin spluttered, trying to regain some favour. "She didn't even want to be here!"

"Enough. The decision is made. Son Chichi will be the ruler of Earth" a man announced.

"What! I demand you give me the title! It belongs to me! I'm the proper lady! Not her!" Karin screamed.

"Would you like me to handle this?" 18 asked. Chichi looked at the president who nodded. Chichi nodded to 18.

"Remove them from the palace" Chichi said. 18 smirked. Keiko and Karin glared.

"We'll leave but be warned! We'll get our revenge!" Keiko yelled, glaring at Chichi. They stormed off.

"I'll go and make sure they do leave" 18 said as she followed.

"Now that that's done, Chichi, we hand over all of Earth to you. The military will be here soon for your alien friends to train to be better prepared" The president said. Chichi nodded.

"Do not let us down" A woman said. Chichi nodded and bowed. They bowed to her before leaving.

Chichi looked around at her friends.

"I'm really gonna need all your help" Chichi said.

"Don't worry Chichi!" Bulma said. "We're gonna help run this world and make it perfect" She said. Chichi smiled gratefully.


	19. The Future of Earth and a Huge Surprise

12 years later…

Earth had come a long way. It couldn't have been running better under Chichi and the world acknowledged that. Wars between countries came to an end. People moved from the cities to live in the kingdom. When people wanted to name it Chichi Kingdom, she said no and instead, names it the new Ox Kingdom, after her father. People found it honourable of her to name it after her father and agreed. Bulma and her dad, Trunks and Vegeta helped build a good defence mechanism for the planet, like a shield around the earth, a giant laser cannon on earth and also hidden in Jupiter, Saturn and behind the sun, controlled at the kingdom. Vegeta was in charge of the military and Goku was in charge of training the people to fly and basic fighting for defence. Piccolo, Gohan, Krillin, Yamcha and Tien were training the male recruits and 18 was training the females. 17 was the strategist that came up with the plans and stuff. All in all, they were all given equal amounts of control and everyone was happy. Bulma was in charge of the science and technology division. She, with the help of every other scientist and Vegeta too, they built many healing chambers that were placed in the hospital. What was good was that the lookout tower wasn't that far from the Ox Kingdom. Goku even taught all the Z- Fighters the Instant Transmission.

Everything was perfect. Thanks to people being able to fly, they no longer needed hover cars and that meant no pollution. The world was definitely looking and feeling a lot better. Just about as good as before the humans started destroying it. What was great for Chichi, was that scientists created a bean for her to take that would help her be able to have children again. She was ecstatic. The Z- Fighters that wouldn't live for long were given Bulma's Elixir of Life so that's about it.

* * *

Chichi stood at the windows of the kingdom, watching people flying around and feeling great. It was a room she liked to get away to. Bulma was in the round table room. Instead of having the big empty space when you first walked in, the table had been moved there and three chairs were at the top of the stairs. They were Vegeta, Chichi and Goku's throne chairs. Bulma typed away on the computer while her daughter Bra, Gohan's daughter Pan and 18's daughter Marron played around the room. The computer controls were between the throne and the table but the screen was at the end of the table that was nearest to the door. There was a smaller screen for Bulma so she could see what she was doing.

"Girls, I'm just gonna see Chichi, okay? Don't break anything okay?" They nodded and Bulma walked out.

Pan stood in between the table and screen, laughing when Marron and Bra stared out behind her, mouths wide.

"What is it?" Pan asked. She turned around and screamed. On the big screen was a man who looked a lot like Vegeta.

"This is Earth? How is it still standing?" He asked.

"Who are you? Why do you look like my grandpa Vegeta!" Pan demanded.

"Vegeta?" He asked, eyes wide. "He's still alive?" Pan nodded. "I am King Vegeta, of Planet Vegeta" He said. Pan's eyes widened. "I demand to talk to whoever's in charge" He said.

"Bra, go get grandma" Pan ordered. Bra nodded and flew off. "If what you say is true, then you are my great grandpa" Pan said.

"My son had children?" He asked.

"Yes, he did" Chichi said as she and Bulma walked in. King Vegeta looked at her.

"Woman, are you in charge?" He asked. Chichi nodded.

"I am Princess Chichi, ruler of Earth but I must ask, how are you alive? I thought Planet Vegeta was destroyed by Frieza" Chichi said.

"We are uncertain still as to how all those that were killed were brought back but they have been and Planet Vegeta is still up and running" He said. "Tell me, where is my son?" He asked.

"Out training the men" Chichi said.

"Hoping to take over our planet!" King Vegeta yelled.

"No. We're only building our defences" Chichi said. "Things changed when I took control and I know how hostile aliens can be. Frieza was a testimony to that"

"I wish to speak to my son. If not, I will send my men to destroy your planet!" He yelled. Chichi growled, glaring. Chichi raised her hand and a hologram appeared.

"What is it?" Vegeta asked.

"Gather everyone for a round table meeting. We have an emergency" Chichi said. No more then a minute was everyone in their seats thanks to instant transmission. Chichi took her place at the head of the table. Bulma sat at her table, using a holographic keyboard to type.

"Father?" Vegeta asked, eyes wide.

"So you're still alive are you?" He asked.

"Yes but how?" Vegeta asked.

"That is unknown but every Saiyan that was destroyed by Frieza and after is back" He said.

"Does that include Broly?" Goten asked.

"Do you remember when he kept saying Kakarott and you thought it was a vegetable and yelled at him, saying you hated vegetables?" Trunks asked. The two started laughing as others shook their heads.

"Why are you on that weak planet?" King Vegeta asked.

"Because my mate is here" Vegeta said. "And this planet has been my home since Planet Vegeta was destroyed" Vegeta said.

"Who is your mate? What human could possibly be worthy enough for the Prince of Saiyans?" King Vegeta asked.

"The Princess of Earth" Vegeta said, smirking at Chichi. She smiled and took both his and Goku's hands.

"You share a mate!" King Vegeta growled.

"Yes, I do and I wouldn't share Chichi with any other because none are more worthy then Kakarott" Vegeta said.

"Kakarott? You mean Bardock's son?" KV asked. Vegeta nodded.

"My dad?" Goku asked. "Could I see him?"

"When you get here" KV said gruffly.

"When we get there?" Goku asked. "Why would we go to Planet Vegeta?"

"To discuss this bond in which you two have with this woman and the fate of Planet Earth" He said. "King Vegeta out" He said and he disappeared off screen.

"Son of a bitch!" Chichi yelled as she slammed her fists on the table, cracking it. Her Ki flared. "Prepare my ship Bulma" Chichi said.

"You are not going alone" Tien said.

"Fine, you, Chaotsu, Yamcha, 18, Goku and Vegeta come" Chichi said.

"We're coming too" Chichi's children all said. Chichi sighed. She couldn't argue with them. They got their stubbornness from her.

"Alright, fine" Chichi sighed. "Bulma, 17, Piccolo, Krillin and Videl, you will run things here. Pan" Chichi said. "You, Marron and Bra are to help them anyway you can okay? If there are any issues, contact us and we'll Instant Transmission back" Chichi said. They nodded. Vegeta video called three of his ten captains.

"Men, prepare your divisions. We are leaving for Planet Vegeta. I'll send you the co-ordinates. You are to remain behind our ship at all times, understood?" Vegeta asked.

"Yes sir" They said before the call ended.


	20. The Evaluation

Four ships stopped before Planet Vegeta.

"Archangel to command centre" Vegeta called. A Saiyan man appeared on screen.

"Vegeta command centre, state your name and business before access is allowed" He said.

"Prince Vegeta. My father called us here" Vegeta said. The Saiyans eyes widened.

"P-P-Prince Vegeta!" He stuttered. "O-Of course. You are free to land" He said. Vegeta couldn't stop the smirk as they landed.

"Ow, what the-hey! My tail!" Goten yelled. Everyone looked at Goten before looking at the Saiyans on the ship. They all had their tails back.

"Well this is interesting" Vegeta said. The ships landed and many Saiyans stood outside their ships. Chichi walked off with her husbands by her side. Some of the Saiyans bowed.

"Prince Vegeta" They greeted.

"Take me to my father" He said.

"He intends to perform a public survey of your…woman" A soldier said. Vegeta grabbed him by the throat.

"She is my mate, my bride, my woman but you will address her by her name" Vegeta hissed.

"A-As you wish" He stuttered.

"Vegeta" Chichi said softly as she placed a hand on his arm. He was instantly calmed, a display of true mates. He released the man.

"You said public display" Vegeta scowled. "Surely, he doesn't mean-"

"He does" They turned to look at a woman with her hair up in a high pony tail. She looked like a female version of Vegeta.

"Freya" He stated coldly.

"Oh don't be like that little brother" She laughed. "Now let's go. Father doesn't like to be kept waiting" She said before she turned and walked off. They followed her till they stood in the middle of the Saiyan city, just outside the large kingdom Vegeta grew up in. The men they brought stayed at the ships. King Vegeta and some elders stood at the base of the kingdom. A large circle was in front of them, made by the gathered Saiyan public.

"How good it is to see my son again" King Vegeta said.

"Kakarott!" Raditz, Turles and Broly growled. Goku flinched away from them.

"Vegeta!" Napa scowled.

"Is it just me or do we have a lot of enemies on this planet?" Goten asked. Trunks smirked and punched him in the arm. Goten stood straight and looked at Trunks like he couldn't believe he did that. Then he tackled him and they rolled around on the ground, beating each other up. Chichi rolled her eyes and grabbed them and pulled them apart. They frowned at each other.

"Enough boys. Not in public" Chichi scolded.

"Yes mom" They said. Chichi dropped them.

"Since you decided to mate with this human, a public evaluation is in order" KV said. He looked at Chichi. "Many claim to be of royalty and hide behind guards when it comes to fighting. Only warriors are worthy of being the mate of a Saiyan" He sneered at her. Chichi clenched her fists but kept her Ki low. "Frankly, I don't think you have what it takes. You will fight all the suitors who wished to take Vegeta as their mate and perhaps also the one that wanted to take Bardock's son as a mate" He said.

"And how many is that?" Goku growled.

"Four" He said. "But don't worry. It's only one at a time" He said that as if she needed the handicap. Chichi grit her teeth.

"Mom's gonna blow soon" Trunks whispered to Goten who nodded.

"Fine. I'll show you I'm good enough for my mates!" Chichi spat, glaring harshly at him. He frowned at being so disrespected.

"Very well. Step forward, Fraena" KV said. A woman walked forward, a smirk on her face as of she knew she already won. "This is your first opponent. Have fun" KV sneered. The circle got bigger. Chichi stood before Fraena, glaring.

"The wittle pwincess has to fight for herself. What in the world is she to do?" Fraena mocked. Chichi tried to move into a defensive stance but the dress wouldn't allow her and it made her look awkward and almost fall over. The Saiyans laughed. Chichi growled and grabbed her beautiful gown around just about above the knee and tore it. She ripped it off so she could move better. She took her heels off and stood barefoot before Fraena. She tossed her crown to Vegeta and took her earrings out and gave them to Goku. Then she slipped into her fighting stance.

"I honestly don't think you fully understand the situation here" She said.

"Shut up and bring it" Chichi hissed.

"Prince Vegeta should be with a Saiyan woman. A _real_ woman" She said, smirking. "Not some human trash!"

"You're talking an awful lot. Is it because you think you can't beat me?" Chichi asked, wounding her Saiyan pride. Fraena growled animalistically before flying at Chichi. Chichi dropped down and kicked her up before flitting above her and slamming her foot down onto her stomach. Fraena smashed into the ground, making a crater around her. She got up and wiped the blood from her mouth.

"You'll pay for that!" She yelled and flew again. Chichi ducked under her arm before she grabbed it, swiped her feet out from under her before she stood on her back. Chichi grabbed Fraena's other arm and pulled them out of their sockets, making her cry out in pain. Chichi forcefully stood on her legs, breaking them and making her completely useless. Chichi grabbed her by the throat and held her up.

"Is it a fight to the death or is this enough?" Chichi asked.

"Could you kill her?" KV questioned. Chichi took a look at Fraena's face that was scrunched up in pain.

"I can honestly say I could" Chichi said.

"That's enough" KV said. Chichi threw Fraena away who was taken to their hospital. "Next is Atria" He said. Another girl walked out. "Begin" Chichi flitted behind her and knocked her out. She crumpled to the ground. KV growled. "Bara" He said and another girl came out. "Begin" He said. When they fought, she managed to break Chichi's arm.

"Ah!" Chichi cried out. Her arm hung loosely. Chichi clenched her eyes shut in pain. Bara threw a Ki blast at her and Chichi flicked it away. She ran forward and ducked under a punch before she slammed her fist into her stomach. Bara's eyes widened as she coughed up blood. Chichi pulled back before slamming her foot into her face. She went flying before she smashed into a building. She didn't get back up.

"You may have beaten Vegeta's suitors but there's no way you could beat Kakarott's suitor with a broken arm" KV said proudly. Freya walked forward.

"Wait, you wanted to mate with Kakarott?" Vegeta asked before he started laughing.

"Shut up Vegeta" Freya hissed.

"Begin" KV said. Freya flew at Chichi, keeping her on her toes but he was right. With a broken arm, she couldn't do much and was quickly knocked down. Chichi panted, bruises and cuts on her body. She struggled to get up when Freya placed her foot on Chichi's chest, almost breaking her ribs.

"Well done my Princess" KV said proudly. Chichi looked over at her family and friends.

"Come on mom" Gohan whispered.

"I'm gonna take Kakarott and all your kids away" Freya said to her softly. Chichi narrowed her eyes.

"Like hell you are" Chichi hissed. Her Ki burst from her suddenly. Freya's eyes widened as she was blown off Chichi. She slowly got to her feet before she held up her non-broken arm and fired many Ki blasts at her. She dodged them easily. When Chichi stopped, she was panting. Freya laughed.

"Was that it? You're pathetic!" She mocked. Chichi smirked.

"Look around you" Chichi said. Freya looked around and her eyes widened. The Ki blasts were all around her. Chichi clenched her hand and they all flew at Freya from different directions. The smoke disappeared and Freya laid on the ground, badly injured. Almost dead. A Ki ball hovered above her head. Chichi turned and glared at KV.

"I don't care who the fuck you think you are, my family has been through enough shit and we don't need you trying to fuck it all up again. I've had to deal with my own psycho nut job mother and I don't need to deal with a fucking prideful asshole or I swear to god, I will kill your daughter and take away the only family you have and show you what I've been through" Chichi hissed. "Because I'm telling you now. No one messes with a Lioness's cubs and get's away to tell the tale" Chichi hissed. Everyone stared at her with wide eyes and looked at KV too see what he would do.

"You've got some backbone kid" KV stated. "I like that. Welcome to the family" He said. Chichi nodded.

"Here Chichi" Goku said as he handed her a Sensu bean. She nodded gratefully and eat it before her wounds and arm healed before their very eyes.

"Let us be seated and discuss an alliance between Saiyans and Humans" KV said. Chichi nodded and they entered the palace.


	21. Meeting the Family

"So tell me, how far has your planet come?" KV asked.

"Vegeta, would you like to go over military progression?" Chichi asked. Vegeta nodded to her before he stood.

"With my knowledge of other races and with Bulma's help, we created the perfect defence mechanisms. My son helped as well" Trunks smiled at his dad. "The men now have useful weapons to use should they go up against races stronger then the humans" Vegeta said. "We now have an army of a few million who were trained by Gohan, Tien, Yamcha, Krillin and Piccolo. The female fighters were trained by 18" Vegeta said. He nodded to Goku who stood.

"Everyone else on the planet was taught the basics of fighting for defensive reasons. I taught them to fly as well to allow the world to clean itself" Goku said.

"And the public?" KV asked.

"They have accepted me as their ruler" Chichi said.

"And follow her loyally" Goten spoke up. KV and the others stared at them.

"Introduce me to everyone" He said.

"You know my mates" Chichi said. "These are my sons Gohan, Trunks, Goten, Vegito and my daughter Chiyuki. These are our friends, 18, Tien, Chaotsu and Yamcha" Chichi said.

"Do you have strong offspring, being half breeds?" KV asked. They all smirked. Chichi smiled proudly.

"Kids" Chichi said. They powered up to Super Saiyan. Everyone but the family gasped.

"Super Saiyan!" KV gasped.

"You haven't seen anything yet" Vegeta smirked, full of pride.

"Second" Chichi said. Their gold aura came faster as electricity crackled around them. Their hair became more sharp. "Third" She said. They powered up again and their hair lengthened, touching the ground. Chiyuki's went wild.

"Oh goddamn it" She hissed, trying to push it away from her. Her brothers laughed at her.

"Incredible! The Ki coming off them is simply marvellous" KV said. "And what of you boys?" He asked Goku and Vegeta. They powered up to Super Saiyan 4. The familiar red fur littered their body, except for their chest. Their gold eyes pierced those it looked at.

"We have reached the ultimate level" Vegeta said gruffly. Goku chuckled. Chichi took their hands and they looked at her. She smiled at them and their eyes softened for her.

"I am proud, son" KV said, regarding his son. "Very well. Planet Earth and Planet Vegeta have an alliance. No contract or marriage is needed since my son and Earths ruler are joined" He said. "You're free to go" Vegeta looked at Chichi.

"You can stay here if you want" Chichi said. "Goku and I will probably go back to the ship or meet his family" Chichi said. Vegeta nodded. He walked to her.

"Being in this form brings back good memories, don't you think?" Vegeta whispered gruffly into her ear. Chichi blushed brightly. Goku chuckled from beside her.

"Let's get going. Save that for when we get back home" Goku said huskily.

"You two, I swear" Chichi said, rolling her eyes as a blush still tainted her cheeks. Vegeta and Goku powered down.

"I want to go meet my father" Goku said.

"We'll head back to the ship" 18 said. Chichi nodded.

"We'll go meet grandpa Bardock then" Goten said.

"It was nice meeting you grandpa" Chiyuki said. Vegito, Trunks, Goten and Gohan nodded. KV nodded back.

"Kakarott, your father lives in the first house left of the fountain in the centre of the city" KV said. Goku nodded and offered Chichi a hand. Chichi turned and gave Vegeta a kiss before taking Goku's hand and they took off, their children powering down and following.

* * *

Goku and Chichi landed outside a house. Bardock stood waiting. He and Goku stood staring at each other. Then, Bardock opened his arms. Goku smiled and walked to him before they caught each other in a firm hug, Bardock patting his back.

"Earth has been good for you son" Bardock said.

"Hey dad, who's…here?" Raditz asked as he came out. "Kakarott!" He growled before he flew at him. Gohan got in the way and grabbed him by the throat. Turles came out and scowled.

"I still need to pay you back for kidnapping me as a child" Gohan said. Raditz growled and struggled in his hold.

"Well, haven't you come a long way since back when you were a little runt" He said.

"I was like 8 years old. No shit I've come a long way" Gohan said, rolling his eyes.

"Boys, let's just all calm down. There's no need for fighting. Gohan, release your uncle" Chichi said. Gohan did as he was asked.

"Mama's boy" Raditz sneered.

"Aw you little-" Goten and Trunks grabbed his arm.

"Calm down bro" Goten soothed. "Be the bigger man"

"Oh I am" Gohan said with a hinting smirk. Goku, Goten, Trunks and Vegito laughed while Chiyuki made a disgusted face.

"Goku, don't encourage his crudeness" Chichi scolded.

"Sorry honey" Goku said, tail wrapping around her waist. He pulled her closer.

"Dad, this is my wife and mate, Chichi" Goku said. "These are my sons and daughter, Gohan, Trunks, Goten, Vegito and Chiyuki" Goku said.

"I saw you this morning. I sometimes forgot that you weren't a Saiyan. You fought with the ferocity, if not more, of a female Saiyan" He said.

"That's not all she does" Goku said. Chichi elbowed him.

"Not in front of people! I swear Vegeta's bad habits are rubbing off on you" Chichi sighed.

"You know you love it Chi" Goku whispered into her ear.

"Cut it out" Chichi whined. Goku laughed at her.

"Come inside" Bardock said as he stepped aside to let them in. Goku leant into Chichi's ear one last time so she would be the only one to hear his next words.

"That's what you said"


	22. Dealing With It Once and for All

"It was good seeing you Goku" Bardock said.

"You too dad" He said before he looked at his brothers. "And you Raditz and Turles" He said. They were covered in bruises from Chichi when they tried to hurt her family.

"Yeah" They said, raising their hands slightly. They headed back to the palace where they met back up with Vegeta.

"How are things?" Chichi asked.

"Fine" He answered.

Beep. Beep.

Chichi lifted her hand and answered the video call. Bulma appeared.

"Yes?" Chichi asked. "Are things okay?"

"Pan and Bra have been kidnapped" She said crying. Chichi paled.

"What?" Chichi hissed. "Who did it?" Chichi asked.

"I can't make it out. Maybe you can" Bulma said, sending a video. Chichi enlarged it. She watched as two women walked into Pan and Bra's room and sedated their sleeping forms before dragging them out of their rooms. Chichi instantly recognised the forms. Her Ki flared dangerously.

"It's Keiko and Karin" Chichi growled. A red aura appeared around her, whipping her hair about. "I'm going to slaughter them" Chichi hissed.

"What happened?" Gohan asked. Chichi smiled at him, forcing her powers down instantly.

"Nothing sweetie. Mama's gonna take care of everything" Chichi said.

"Boys, I need you to take care of the alliance stuff here while I deal with years of pains in my ass" Chichi hissed. Goku and Vegeta nodded.

"Be careful" They said.

"Don't worry. I've got this under control" Chichi said briskly before using Instant Transmission to appear before Bulma. Bulma screamed and fell back.

"Chichi, what happened to your dress!" She yelled.

"It's not important" Chichi said. "I'll be back" She said. She focused on Keiko's Ki in the world and was suddenly there. She was in some bushes far from Keiko and Karin. They were standing in front of a tied up Pan and Bra. Keiko was laughing as she sliced into Pan's arms. It was like something inside Chichi snapped. She tackled Karin and ripped her to shreds, leaving nothing together. Chichi spun around and glared at Keiko. She took a step back, terrified.

"N-Now now C-Chichi, why don't we all just calm down and-" Chichi pounced on her, sinking her teeth into her neck and ripping a chunk out. Chichi ripped her apart too. When she was finished, she was covered from head to toe in blood. Blood mattered her hair and face too. Pan and Bra stared at her, terrified.

"Grandma?" Pan asked. Chichi walked to them and cut them free. She caught Pan who was barely holding on.

"I'm still me sweetie" Chichi assured. She picked up Bra as well. "I promise I'd never you girls or anyone else of our friends. I'll slaughter anyone that has the intention to hurt us though" Chichi said. She reappeared in the kingdom where everyone was.

"Chichi, oh my god!" Bulma screamed. She handed Pan and Bra to her and Krillin.

"I need to return to my duties as queen" Chichi said before she disappeared again.

* * *

They were all having dinner in the large palace when Chichi appeared by Vegeta. They all spat out their dinner when they saw Chichi covered in blood.

"Sorry for my disappearance earlier. As you can see, I had some business to…take care of" Chichi said.

"Chichi, what's that in your teeth?" Goku asked. Chichi ran her tongue over teeth before she felt something. She picked it out and saw it was a bit of flesh. She shuddered in disgust.

"Is that…" Vegeta didn't need to finish.

"What did you eat?" Goten asked, stupidly. Trunks rolled his eyes.

"I didn't eat them. I just tore them apart with my teeth for some unknown reason" Chichi shrugged.

"Who and why?" Goku asked.

"It was Keiko and Karin. They kidnapped Pan and Bra" Chichi said.

"What!" Gohan yelled, standing. "Is she alright?"

"The are both still alive. Bulma has them in the healing tanks"

"So you killed Keiko and Karin?" Trunks asked. Chichi nodded.

"You covered in blood's turning me on" Vegeta said shamelessly.

"Really?" Chichi asked, looking at him.

"That would be the Saiyan blood talking" KV said.

"Red suits you well Chichi" Goku said.

"Do we have to wait till we're back home?" Vegeta asked. Chichi smirked. Her blood stained teeth causing Vegeta and Goku to twitch in their seats.

"I don't know anymore. I might need to be tamed after that" Chichi said. Vegeta and Goku growled. They scoffed their food down before grabbing her.


	23. Surprise Guest

Chichi awoke with Vegeta and Goku still in her, passed out beside her. They were still in their Super Saiyan 4 forms. They were all covered in blood thanks to her. She lifted herself off their softened cocks before she walked to the bathroom. She took a bath and by the end of it, it was filled with red water. She smirked as she unplugged it. She looked at herself in the mirror and saw her body covered with bruises. She liked it that way. She soon walked out and saw Vegeta and Goku awake.

"Go take a shower boys. I want a tour of Planet Vegeta. We'll spend it like a family day out. We'll have Raditz, Turles, Bardock, King Vegeta and Freya join us" Chichi said.

"They better not touch what's not theirs" Vegeta growled to Goku.

"I could say the same about Freya" Chichi growled back. Vegeta looked at her and felt himself getting turned on. Seeing Chichi protective of her mates is another turn on of his. Chichi saw his rising cock. Chichi rolled her eyes before she took a seat between his legs. She gave him the best blow job of his life, making him growl out as he came hard in her mouth. Chichi smirked and pulled away.

"Go take a shower" Chichi ordered.

"Will you be joining?" Vegeta asked huskily as he moved to the bathroom. Chichi rolled her eyes again before she smacked him on the ass as he went by. He growled in an aroused way. She turned to Goku who was now sporting his own erection. Chichi gave him a blow job too before he too came in her mouth. Chichi swallowed it before giving him a kiss.

"Take one after him too Goku" Chichi said. He nodded and Chichi walked out.

* * *

They all sat there, stuffing their mouths. Vegeta's tail nudged Chichi and she looked at him. The boys had changed back to their normal forms. He nudged his head towards Freya and KV. Chichi nodded and finished her breakfast.

"Today, I was thinking about the family going out for a tour of the planet" Chichi said. KV nodded when he finished.

"I shall have someone-"

"Actually," Chichi cut in. "I was hoping it was the family only and I mean the entire family; Bardock and his sons, Freya and yourself" Chichi said. King Vegeta raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" He asked as he looked at Chichi. They had a staring contest before he smirked. "Torc" he called. A Saiyan man walked over.

"Yes your highness?" Torc asked.

"Clear my schedule for today" He said. Freya looked at him, surprised.

"Daddy, you're actually gonna do this?" Freya asked. "Hang with these pathetic humans?" She asked.

"Actually, only Yamcha, Tien and myself are fully human" Chichi said. Freya glared at her.

"And her?" She asked, pointing towards 18.

"My name is 18 and I'm a living android" She said.

"You're a machine?" Freya asked, smirking.

"More then a machine" She said, shrugging.

"You know, my wife get's back from Drenthax" King Vegeta said. "She'd love to join us" He said. Vegeta's eyes widened.

"Mother?" He asked.

"You have a mom?" Goku asked. Everyone at the table laughed but Vegeta.

"Yes you idiot! Where did you think I came from!" He yelled.

"Hell?" Goku offered. Everyone laughed again but Vegeta growled. Chichi took his tail and stroked it softly. He calmed down but still glared at Goku.

"Where has she been all this time?" Vegeta asked.

"When the world was restored along with everyone on it a few months ago, she left for Drenthax in order to get some answers. I received word a few days ago that she was on her way back. So she should be landing sometime today" KV said.

"Then we shall wait for her so the family can be complete" Chichi said.

"It's a shame Pan and Videl aren't here" Gohan said. Just then, Chichi got another message thing. She lifted her hand and the holographic image appeared. It was Bulma.

"Hey Bulma, are things okay?" Chichi asked.

"I see you're back to normal. You scared the shit outta me yesterday" She said.

"Don't worry. I had a few…_lessons_ taught to me last night" Chichi said, smirking at Goku and Vegeta who all smirked back. Bulma instantly caught on.

"Vegeta, Goku, you dogs" She laughed.

"How is Pan and Bra?" Chichi asked.

"Fully healed and they're flying around the kingdom again" She said.

"So what did you call for?" Chichi asked.

"Well, we have an unexpected visitor" Bulma said, smiling.

"Really? Who?" Chichi asked as she took a sip of her drink. Bulma moved aside and she saw Mirai Trunks. Chichi spat out her drink and it went through the screen. Bulma started laughing and Mirai Trunks blushed.

"Mirai Trunks?" Chichi asked. "What are you doing back?"

"Well, my mom died back in my world so I thought I'd come back and live here. Boy, things sure have changed" He said.

"Tell me about it" Chichi said, shaking her head. "Well, I called to tell you about Trunks and what you want me to do with him" Bulma said. Trunks blushed again.

"Hmm…have Videl and Pan I.T. over here with him" Chichi said. Bulma nodded. "Is everything else alright?" Chichi asked.

"A few rebels but 17's dealt with them" Bulma said, shrugging. 17 walked on screen then.

"Things are looking pretty boring over here" He sighed. "I want to destroy a planet"

"Getting laid is just as good" 18 called.

"Eww I don't wanna hear what you and baldy here do" 17 said, disgusted.

"She's right though. Go find some willing girl and get laid. You'll like it" Chichi said. 17 rolled his eyes.

"Well, we have stuff to do. Bye Chichi!" Bulma called.

"Bye" Chichi said and the call ended.

"So Mirai Trunks is back?" Gohan asked. Chichi nodded.

"Who's Mirai Trunks?" Goten, Trunks, Chiyuki and Vegito asked.

"He's Trunks from the future. He helped us fight the androids and Cell but you don't remember him Trunks since you were only a few months old" Vegeta said.

"Me from the future?" Trunks asked. Chichi nodded.

"In his time, Goku died from the heart disease, meaning Goten was never born. Vegeta and the other Z-Fighters went down facing the androids and Gohan was left fighting until he started training Trunks. Soon, Gohan died as well thanks to the Androids and then Trunks faced them and was defeated. Mirai Bulma built a time machine and Trunks came to us. We trained him so he was better and he destroyed Freeza and King Cold once and for all and then gave us a medicine for Goku's heart disease" Chichi said. "He saved Goku's life when the heart disease did get to him"

"I don't think Bulma explained things to Trunks. He'll be in for one hell of a surprise" Gohan said. Chichi laughed.

"Alright kids. Go get ready" Chichi said. The boys and girl nodded and stood before leaving.

"Your kids are definitely well behaved" King Vegeta said. "I know these two still aren't" He laughed. Vegeta and Freya scowled and Chichi, 18, Yamcha, Tien and Chaotsu laughed.

"I guess my babies are" Chichi said.

"If they weren't Vegeta would definitely get stuck into them" Goku said.

"Pfft. As if you haven't" Vegeta snarled.

"Cut it out boys, jeez. Take a chill pill or something" Chichi said.

"You have been hanging out with the kids too much Chi" Goku said.

"I think you're right" Chichi agreed. Then, Pan, Videl and Trunks appeared.

"Good morning" Chichi greeted.

"Good morning mom" Videl greeted.

"Morning Grandma!" Pan yelled.

"Where's Gohan?" Videl asked.

"Oh, he's just getting dressed for the day. Goku, did you want to show them to Gohan?" Chichi asked. Goku nodded and walked out. He picked up Pan who laughed joyously and headed off. Chichi smiled before looking at Trunks who stood there awkwardly.

"I'm gonna go change" Freya frowned as she got up and left.

"Come here Trunks" Chichi said. Trunks walked over. "Take a seat" He sat where Freya was once sitting so he was across from Vegeta. "What has Bulma told you so far?" Chichi asked.

"Nothing. Only that you are the Princess of Earth and that everyone in the world was now in the millions of houses surrounding the kingdom I was in" He said.

"Vegeta, would you like to explain some things?" Chichi asked, looking at Vegeta. He nodded.

"Son, a lot has changed since you were last here. Kakarott and Chichi had another brat Goten" He said.

"Really? They have two kids now? What about me? I saw a little girl that looked like mom" He said.

"That's Bra, your half sister" Vegeta said. Trunks looked confused.

"Half? You mean you and mom aren't together anymore?" He asked. Vegeta nodded.

"We haven't been for many years now. Not since Goten and Trunks were about 8" He said.

"That was about 22 years ago" He said.

"They're 30?" KV asked. "They look about 16"

"That's because they took this thing when they were younger. They're stuck looking 16 forever but they're loving it. Same with Chiyuki and Vegito. They're stuck looking about 12 but they're actually 22" Chichi said.

"So dad, you're telling me that mom had a baby with someone else?" Trunks asked.

"Yamcha to be exact" Goku said as he walked back in and sat back next to Chichi.

"Yamcha?" Trunks looked over to Yamcha who waved.

"Sup Trunks?" He asked.

"You're my step dad?" Trunks asked.

"Kinda" He said.

"Bulma's not the only one who's had kids with another person" Vegeta said.

"You had kids too?" Trunks asked. Vegeta nodded. "I thought Saiyan men were only able to take one mate" He said.

"They are but I never mated with Bulma. Just fucked her" He said.

"Vegeta!" Chichi scowled. "Show her some more respect"

"Anyway, women are allowed to take two mates" He said.

"Who's my step mother?" He asked.

"Who else has a pure blooded Saiyan male as a husband?" Vegeta asked. Trunks thought for a moment. He looked at Goku and did a double take. His eyes were wide and he slowly turned to look at Chichi.

"You and…he…then…where does my present self fit into this?" Trunks asked.

"After I mated with Chichi, your mother and I talked to Trunks. He was given the decision of who he wanted to stay with since I was going to go live with Chichi on the mountain. Trunks chose to come with me since me and Goten would be there" Trunks looked at Chichi.

"We're back!" Goten announced. They all stopped when they saw Trunks.

"That's me from the future?" Trunks asked.

"Yes it is" Chichi said. She stood and walked over to her family. Trunks turned in his seat to take in everyone.

"Trunks, meet your family. You know Gohan but this is his wife Videl and their daughter Pan" Chichi said. Trunks nodded. "This is Goten and you" She said. "And these are the twins, Vegito and Chiyuki"

"How is it Vegito look like both Goku and Vegeta?" He asked.

"When a woman has two Saiyan mates, her eggs change" Vegeta said. "It can take in two sperms. It all depends on whether they are both mine, both Kakarott's or one of each. Then it's up to Chichi's fertilised egg whether it wants to merge them to make one baby that looks like us both, keep them separate and make twins that would look like me and Kakarott or the strange one that happened to Chichi; merge then split and make twins except Chiyuki was a girl and instead had only Chichi's appearance genes but our make" Vegeta said. Gohan had covered Pan's ears as soon as Trunks asked the question.

"Eww! We don't need to know what happens when you guys and mom are in the bedroom!" Goten and Trunks yelled, covering their ears. Mirai Trunks was blushing brightly.

"What will happen to me?" he asked.

"Well that's for you to decide" Vegeta said. "You can stay with your mother or you can come to our family" Vegeta said. "Either way, we all live in the kingdom so it's not like you guys are quite separated" He said. Mirai Trunks looked at Trunks who was smiling at him.

"Are you happy with them?" He asked.

"I was afraid at first, that Chichi would treat me like an outcast but she welcomed me with open arms. Almost instantly, I was her son. Things were great with them and I don't regret a thing" Trunks said. Mirai Trunks looked at Chichi.

"Then, I would like to join your family, if you'll accept me into it of course" He said, bowing his head.

"Of course Trunks. We'd love to have you in our family" Chichi said as she walked to him and hugged him to her. His eyes widened in surprise before he hugged her back.

"We need to do something about your names though" She said, looking at both purplettes.

"Call me TJ then" Trunks said. "I wanna be TJ. I'm not changing it. Just shortening it somewhat"

"Alright then TJ it is" Chichi giggled. "Welcome to the family Trunks" Chichi said as she hugged him. He was towering over her as well. "Hey, why are you like 18 when you should be a 40 something year old?" Chichi asked. He blushed.

"The time's different. I picked up from where I left off here" He said.

"Oh" Chichi said, nodding.

"By the way, where are we? Mom didn't tell me that either" He said.

"Oh, we're on Planet Vegeta. It was restored somehow. Here, meet your grandfather" Chichi said as she turned him around. "This is King Vegeta" He said. Trunks blushed.

"Um…hello Sir" He said, nodding to him. KV smirked at him.

"This one's a shy one" He said.

"You can't blame him" Chichi said. Then they all heard ships landing.

"What's that?" TJ asked.

"Nameta's back" KV said, eyes softening. "I will be back. Vegeta, get your sister. We are going to greet your mother. She'll be happy to see you again son" He said. Vegeta nodded. He kissed Chichi. She smiled at him as he stood. He walked off to get Freya before leaving with his father.

"So can you go Super Saiyan nii-san?" Chiyuki asked. Trunks smiled, liking the sound of being called big brother. He nodded.

"What about you guys?" Trunks asked. "I know Gohan can and that TJ should be able to"

"TJ and I turned Super Saiyan when we were 5" Goten said proudly.

"Really?" Trunks asked, surprised. They nodded.

"Hey Chichi, we're gonna go back to the ship. We have some things to look over" Yamcha said. Chichi nodded, smiling at them.

"Yes of course. Call me if you need anything" Chichi said.

"You know we will" 18 said. They left and Chichi looked at the others.

"Why don't we go sit in our room for you to catch up" Chichi said. "It's clean, isn't it?" Chichi asked.

"Vegeta had some servants clean it before we left the room" Chichi frowned before sighing.

"Alright, let's go" Chichi said.


	24. Meeting the Mother

They all sat on Chichi's bed. Gohan sat to the left with Videl between his legs, curled up happily. Chichi sat between Goku's with Chiyuki between hers so she could plat her hair. Pan sat in front of Chiyuki and the two played some clapping game. Goten and Trunks sat next to Goku and Chichi, talking with the occasional punch to the arm. Vegito fell asleep at the foot of the bed. Trunks just stood there, watching them all on the bed.

"Come join us Trunks" Chichi said as she finished Chiyuki's plat. Trunks walked to the foot of the bed. Pan sat between Videl's legs and Chiyuki moved to sit across from her. Chichi reached over and grabbed Vegito as he slept. His legs lay across onto Goten's lap and as he curled up against Chichi. She smiled down at him and offered Trunks the place on the bed.

"Don't worry nii-san. You'll fit into our growing family" Goten said as he looked at Trunks. He nodded and relaxed into the family. They talked about things that had happened and TJ even brought up the teacher from the beginning of it all.

"That's horrible" Trunks said. "I can't believe she said something like that to you" TJ shrugged.

"Doesn't bother me anymore. Mom made it clear that I was one of her kids and cleared it up with the teacher too" He said, smirking.

"Yeah. When we went to school after the suspension, her face was still swollen and she had a broken nose and a black eyes. She couldn't even stand straight!" Goten laughed.

"When Goten asked what was wrong, instead of telling him to shut up and calling him an idiot, she goes" Trunks and Goten cleared their throats.

"'N-Nothing is wrong'" They said in a high pitched voice. "'Everything is f-fine and I wanted to apologise for what I said to you boys. I-It was wrong of me and I've learnt my lesson'" They started cacking up.

"God, school was a breeze after that" They said, laughing.

"Teaching her a lesson is what changed my mind about not fighting anymore" Chichi said.

"The warrior princess was back" Goku said, nuzzling her neck. Chichi sighed and leant back into him. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Everyone said, minus Vegito who was still asleep. They laughed softly at having answered at the same time. Vegeta opened the door, smirking.

"Hi dad!" Gohan, Goten, TJ, Trunks and Chiyuki called. He nodded. He moved to the side and King Vegeta, Freya and another woman walked in. She had long thick hair and wore the royal garments as a Queen.

"Mother, this is my family" Vegeta said. Chichi flew up, still holding Vegito and Goku followed after her. "This is my mate Chichi and her other mate Kakarott" He said.

"You're sharing a mate?" she asked, surprised. "You were never one to share anything, let alone a mate" she laughed.

"Earth made him weak, mother" Freya sneered.

"Freya" Her mother scolded.

"Sure, that explains why dad made it to Super Saiyan 4" Goten whispered. The kids laughed and Chichi giggled, having just heard it.

"What did you say!" Freya yelled at the kids.

"Oh great. Another psychotic auntie. Let's hope dad's mom isn't as psycho as mom's" Goten said. Pan shuddered.

"Yes, I'm sharing a mate and he's worthy of sharing a mate with me" Vegeta said.

"See? The Vegeta I knew would never say that" Freya said.

"The Vegeta you knew was a weirdo" Goku said. Vegeta growled at him. Chichi elbowed them both.

"Boys, please" Chichi sighed. Vegeta stopped.

"Anyway, this is Chichi, that's Kakarott and those are our sons, daughter, daughter in law, granddaughter and our son from the future" Vegeta said.

"Quite a batch you have" She said. "I'm Queen Nameta, mother of Freya and Vegeta Junior and mate of Vegeta Senior" She said. "Now as a mother, I will always worry about my babies" She said sternly. Chichi laughed.

"I know the feeling" Chichi said.

"It's my job as a mother to evaluate my children's mates and declare whether they are worthy or not. My husband tells me that you have a great sense of compassion towards your family and my son. That's a start" She said. Chichi smiled. "He also tells me you have quite the back bone and strength to have defeated not only my daughter but three other Saiyan females" She said. Chichi nodded. "May I see your children?" She asked.

"Kids?" Chichi asked.

They all stood and stood and moved to stand in a row. It went Gohan, Videl, with Pan standing in front of them but in the middle. TJ pushed Trunks between him and Videl. Then Goten came after and Chiyuki was a step away from the rest, leaving a spot for Vegito. Chichi looked down at Vegito. She shook him slightly. He grumbled.

"Vegito sweetie. Vegeta's mother is here. You need to wake up now honey" Chichi said.

Vegito's eyes opened slightly. He nodded and Chichi walked to his place and stood him on his feet. Chiyuki grabbed onto his arm and he leant on her. Goten put an arm over his shoulder to hold him steady while he slowly woke up.

"Okay, this is my oldest son Gohan and his wife Videl" Chichi said.

"Nice to meet you" They both said.

"And this is their daughter Pan"

"Good morning" Pan said cautiously.

"This is my son Trunks from the future"

"Hello" He said, blushing and bowing his head.

"This is Goten"

"Hi!" He said.

"Present Trunks, TJ" TJ nodded to her.

"And the twins, Vegito and Chiyuki" Chichi said.

"Mm" Vegito answered drowsily.

"Please excuse my brother. It takes a while for him to wake up properly" Chiyuki said.

"Hmm…are they strong?" Nameta asked.

"Very" Chichi said.

"My husband tells me they've all made Super Saiyan. Is that true?" She asked. Chichi nodded.

"Except with the exception of Videl and myself" She said.

"May I see? I've never seen a Super Saiyan before" She said excitedly.

"Of course" Chichi said. "Kids?" Chichi asked. They all went to Super Saiyan. Nameta gasped.

"It's beautiful" She whispered.

"Go as high as you can" Chichi said. Gohan - 3. Pan - 1. Trunks - 2. TJ - 3. Goten - 3. Vegito - 3 and Chiyuki - 3.

"Marvellous" Nameta could only say. She looked at Vegeta and Goku. "What about the two of you?" She asked.

"Super Saiyan 4" They both said.

"Don't worry nii-san. We'll help you get to Super Saiyan 3" Goten said to Trunks.

"Well, I can't help but accept" Nameta said. The kids cheered. "But-" She cut in. "Chichi must go through the public initiation of being this planets Princess and also of taking a mate" She said.

"What's that?" Chichi asked.

"You must sing" Nameta explained. "You will sing in front of the entire Saiyan race. Vegeta and Kakarott must sing too. It could be a duet or a song by themselves but since you have taken two Saiyan mates Chichi and coming into the royal family you must many songs. One of them must be the one I sang to my mate. Since Kakarott is also coming into the royal family, one of his songs must be the one Vegeta Snr sang to me" She said.

"Chichi, with two mates, you need to sing two solos, two duets with one of each mate then sing my song. Kakarott, you must sing one solo since you only have one mate. Then you sing a duet with Chichi and a duet with Vegeta and then you sing my mate's song to me. Vegeta, you only need to sing one solo and then a duet with Chichi" Nameta said. "That's 10 songs in total" She said.

"In front of…the entire Saiyan race?" Chichi asked, horrified at the thought.

"Okay then!" Goku accepted. Vegeta sighed.

"This was one of the reasons I never wanted to take a mate" He said.

"You have been mates for 22 years. You are long overdue to sing" King Vegeta said. "Your mother and I had to do it" He said.

"Can we sing the other songs, ones of our choosing?" Chichi asked. Nameta nodded.

"Think about it later. Vegeta told me about this tour you wanted with the entire family" Nameta said. Chichi nodded.

"Yes I wished to have a family day out with Vegeta's family and Goku's family" Chichi said.

"That's a great idea. Let's go now" Nameta said.


	25. Hanging with the Family

The large family walked down the streets of the great Saiyan village. Many stopped to stare in awe and bow to the royal family. They soon got to Bardock's house. Bardock and his two sons were outside, training.

"Dad!" Goku called. Bardock turned and his eyes widened when he saw the whole royal family. He bowed.

"Rise Bardock, you boys are coming with us" Nameta said.

"Where to my lady?" Turles asked.

"We are giving Chichi and her family a tour and then tonight will be their Initiation Ceremony" She said.

"Tonight!" Goku, Chichi and Vegeta yelled. She smirked and nodded.

"We will see how far you're willing to go" She said.

"But dad's an idiot" Goten said. Goku laughed and scratched the back of his head.

"Dad do you know any songs you want to sing?" Gohan asked. Goku thought for a moment.

"Yeah I got some ideas" He said.

"Let's move on to the tour" Nameta said.

* * *

Everyone had a good day, laughing and joking and everything. They currently sat on a hill next to the Son's house after getting back from their tour. A stage had been set up I preparation of the ceremony that was to take place that night. They were currently watching it being set up.

"Do you know the song off by heart?" Nameta asked. Chichi nodded her head. "Good" She said. They all watched as the suns set, casting the Saiyan city in purple then getting darker.

"Let's go Chichi. I need to prepare you appearance wise" She said. She took Chichi's hand and helped her up.

"Goten, could you fetch our army from their ships? Don't forget our friends either" Chichi said. Goten nodded and flew off. "TJ, get our friends from Earth. Leave Dende to look over the palace and world for a little while" Chichi said. TJ nodded and I.T. away.

"Let's go Chichi" Nameta said. Chichi nodded.

"You guys stay here!" Chichi called. Everyone but Goku and Vegeta nodded since they were going with King Vegeta.

* * *

**_Short Chap, I know but it's not like you really gotta wait or anything since I've already posted like heaps up. Lol._**


	26. Until the Day I Die

Chichi stood in front of the mirror. She wore the same thing as Nameta except she had a purple version.

"Are you ready?" She asked. Chichi nodded and followed her out. She met with Goku and Vegeta who were dressed in royal armour and had a cape each. Chichi smiled at them both nervously.

They went down to the bottom of the kingdom and near the stage that was situated.

"When they call you, you go" Nameta said.

"Where are you going?" Chichi asked.

"With the rest of the family" She said. "Good luck" She said. Chichi nodded and they flew off towards the hill. The stage set up had those coloured lights and it had a big shell back thing. I'm guessing for any sound that goes back so it'll be sent to the large audience. Chichi held Goku and Vegeta's hands nervously.

"Alright let the initiation begin. I now call for those of the ceremony" Vegeta went first, then Goku then Chichi. People clapped.

"10 song will be sung tonight. Who will go first?" Goku took a step forward.

"I will" He said. The man nodded and handed him the microphone.

"My name is G-…Kakarott. I am the son of Bardock and Celia" He said. Chichi and Vegeta flew so they were over the crowd where they were supposed to be. "The first song will be my solo called 'Until the day I die'" Goku said. The crowd cheered before it went silent. The band started playing and Goku was picking the colours of the lights he wanted. He chose white and blue. Then he focused on the song.

_Till the day I die_

_I spill my heart for you_

_For you_

_Until the day I die_

_I__'__ll spill my heart for you_

Chichi smiled sadly as he pointed at her. Goku started nodding his head to the music.

_As years go by_

_I race the clock with you_

_But if you die right now_

_Know that I__'__d die too_

_I__'__d die too_

_You remind me of the times when I knew who I was_

_But still the second hand will catch us_

_Like it always does_

_We__'__ll make the same mistakes_

_I__'__ll take the fall for you_

_I hope you need this now_

_Coz I know I still do_

_Until the day I die_

_(Until the day I die)_

_I__'__ll spill my heart for you_

_Until the day I die_

_(Until the day I die)_

_I__'__ll spill my heart for you_

_Said I__'__d bite my tongue_

_Until per soaks my shirt_

_We__'__ll never fall apart_

_Tell me why this hurts_

_So much_

_My hands around your throat and I think I hate you_

Vegeta raised an eyebrow.

_But still I say remember when_

_Just like we always do_

_Just like we always do_

_Until the day I die_

_(Until the day I die)_

_I__'__ll spill my heart for you_

_Until the day I die_

_(Until the day I die)_

_I__'__ll spill my heart for you_

_YEAH SPILL_

_MY HEART  
YEAH SPILL MY HEART FOR YOU!_

_My hands around your throat and I think I hate you_

_We made the same mistakes_

_Mistakes like friends do_

_My hands around your throat and I think I hate you_

_We made the same mistakes_

_Until the day I die_

_I__'__ll spill my heart for you_

_For you_

_Until the day I die_

_(Until the day I die)_

_I__'__ll spill my heart for you_

_Until the day I die_

_(Until the day I die)_

_I__'__ll spill my heart for you_

_Until the day I die_

_(Until the day I die)_

_UNTIL THE DAY I DIE!_

The crowd cheered. Goku nodded.


	27. Bittersweet

"This next one is Vegeta and my duet" He said. Vegeta flew down and took a mic.

"I'm Vegeta, son of King Vegeta and Queen Nameta. This song is called 'Bittersweet'" He said. He picked different shades of green for the colours. Vegeta started.

**I****'****m giving up**

**The ghost of love**

**End the shadow cast on devotion**

Goku went, smiling at Chichi.

_She is the one that I adore_

_Queen of my silent suffocation_

Both started singing.

_**Break this bittersweet spell on me**_

_**Lost in the arms of destiny**_

**Bittersweet**

_I won__'__t give up_

_I__'__m possessed by her_

**I****'****m bearing a cross**

**She****'****s turned into my curse**

_**Break this bittersweet spell on me**_

_**Lost in the arms of destiny**_

_Bittersweet_

_I want you_

**I wanted you**

_And I need you_

**And I needed you**

_**Oh!**_

_**Break this bittersweet spell on me**_

_**Lost in the arms of destiny**_

_**Break this bittersweet spell on me**_

_**Lost in the arms of destiny**_

_**Bittersweet**_

The crowd cheered again. Goku nodded to Vegeta and flew to Chichi. Now it was Vegeta's turn.


	28. Invincible

"This is my solo. It's called 'Invincible'" Vegeta said.

"Typical" Chichi said, rolling her eyes.

"I love this song!" Goten and Trunks yelled. Vegeta chose different shades of blue.

_I__'__m feeling I__'__m invincible tonight_

_I__'__m alive_

_Take a look into my eyes_

_This time I__'__mma take you for a ride_

_I__'__m invincible tonight_

_Believe me_

_You never met a motherfucker like me_

_Bet you ain__'__t never seen the face that I__'__ve seen_

_Bottled up inside_

_This time I__'__m taking back my life_

_By rising up_

_By riding up_

_I__'__m feeling invincible tonight_

_I__'__m alive_

_Take a look into my eyes_

_This time I__'__mma take you for a ride_

_I__'__m invincible tonight_

Vegeta started jumping, banging his head to the music.

_I__'__m feeling I__'__m invincible tonight_

_I__'__m alive_

_Take a look into my eyes_

_This time I__'__mma take you for a ride_

_I__'__m invincible tonight_

_I__'__ll break you_

_A hundred different ways that I__'__ll make you_

_Remember my face_

_Thought that I would let you leave_

_It__'__s hard to stop what you can__'__t see_

_I__'__m rising up_

_By riding up_

_I__'__m feeling invincible tonight_

_I__'__m alive_

_Take a look into my eyes_

_This time I__'__mma take you for a ride_

_I__'__m invincible tonight_

_I__'__m feeling invincible tonight_

_I__'__m alive_

_Take a look into my eyes_

_This time I__'__mma take you for a ride_

_I__'__m invincible tonight_

_I__'__m feeling invincible tonight_

_I__'__m alive_

_Take a look into my eyes_

_This time I__'__mma take you for a ride_

_I__'__m invincible_

_I will break you_

_When you can__'__t escape me now_

_I will break you down_

_I__'__m feeling invincible tonight_

_I__'__m alive_

_Take a look into my eyes_

_This time I__'__mma take you for a ride_

_I__'__m invincible tonight_

_I__'__m feeling invincible tonight_

_I__'__m alive_

_Take a look into my eyes_

_This time I__'__mma take you for a ride_

_I__'__m invincible tonight_


	29. Hello, Nobody Wants to be Lonely

**_There is another song here so just bare with me, lol._**

* * *

"The next is my duet to and with Chichi" Goku said as he flew down with Chichi.

"My name is Chichi, daughter of Ox and…Keiko" Chichi said, trying not to spit out the name.

"This song is called 'Hello'" Goku said. Chichi picked blue, pink and yell. A piano started before Goku came in.

**I****'****ve been alone with you inside my mind**

**And in my dreams I****'****ve kissed your lips**

**A thousand times**

**I sometimes see you pass outside my door**

**Hello**

**Is it me you****'****re looking for?**

_**I can see it in your eyes**_

_**I can see it in your smile**_

_**You**__**'**__**re all I**__**'**__**ve ever wanted**_

_**And my arms are open wide**_

_**Coz you know just what to say**_

_**And you know just what to do**_

_**And I want to tell you so much**_

_**I love you**_

**I long to see the sunlight in your hair**

_And tell you time and time again_

_How much I care_

_**Sometimes I feel my heart will overflow**_

_**Hello**_

_**I**__**'**__**ve just got to let you know**_

_**Coz I wonder where you are**_

_**And I wonder what you do**_

_**Are you somewhere feeling lonely?**_

_**Or is someone loving you?**_

_**Tell me how to win your heart**_

_**For I haven**__**'**__**t got a clue**_

_**But let my start by saying**_

_**I love you**_

_**Is it me you**__**'**__**re looking for?**_

_**Coz I wonder where you are**_

_**And I wonder what you do**_

_**Are you somewhere feeling lonely?**_

_**Or is someone loving you?**_

_**Tell me how to win your heart**_

_**For I haven**__**'**__**t got a clue**_

_**But let my start by saying**_

_**I love you**_

"Naww, ain't that sweet?" Raditz laughed. Vegeta took Goku's place.

"Now I will sing my duet with Chichi called 'Nobody Wants to be Lonely'" Vegeta said. He picked white, light greens and yellow. The music started.

**Why?**

**Why?**

**Why?**

**There you are**

**In a darkened room**

**And you****'****re all alone**

**Looking out the window**

**Your heart is cold and lost the will to love**

**Like a broken arrow**

**Here I stand in the shadow**

_In the shadows_

**Come to me**

**Come to me**

_**Can**__**'**__**t you see that**_

_**Nobody wants to be lonely**_

_**Nobody wants to cry**_

_**My body**__**'**__**s longing to hold you**_

_**So bad it hurts inside**_

_**Time is precious and it**__**'**__**s slipping away**_

_**And I**__**'**__**ve been waiting for you all of my life**_

_**Nobody wants to be lonely**_

**So why?**

_Why?_

**Why don****'****t you let me love you?**

**Why?**

**Why?**

**Why?**

_Can you hear my voice?_

_Do you hear my song?_

_It__'__s a serenade_

_So your heart gets by me_

_And suddenly you__'__re flying down the stairs_

_Into my arms baby_

**Before I start going crazy **_(Oooh crazy oh!)_

**Run to me**

_Run to me_

_**Coz I**__**'**__**m dying**_

_**Nobody wants to be lonely**_

_**Nobody wants to cry**_

_**My body**__**'**__**s longing to hold you (I**__**'**__**m longing to hold you)**_

_**So bad it hurts inside**_

_**Time is precious and it**__**'**__**s slipping away**_

_**And I**__**'**__**ve been waiting for you all of my life**_

_**Nobody wants to be lonely**_

**So why?**

_Why?_

_Why don__'__t you let me love you?_

**I wanna feel you near me **_(feel you near)_

**Just like the air you breath **_(breathe air)_

_I need you here in my life_

_**Don**__**'**__**t walk away**_

_Don__'__t walk away_

**Don****'****t walk away, walk away**

_Nobody wants to be lonely_

_**Nobody wants to cry**_

_**Nobody wants to be lonely**_

_**Nobody wants to cry **__(No body wants to cry!)_

_**My body**__**'**__**s longing to hold you **__(It__'__s longing to hold you!)_

She surprised everyone when she hit that real high note.

_**So bad it hurts inside**_

_**Time is precious and it**__**'**__**s slipping away**_

_**And I**__**'**__**ve been waiting for you all of my life**_

_**Nobody wants to be lonely**_

**So why?**

_Why?_

_**Why don**__**'**__**t you let me love you?**_

The crowd screamed loudly. Chichi smiled at Vegeta. She kissed him. He left her so Chichi could sing on her own. Now for a solo.


	30. The Dark Walts, My Heart Will Go On

"Now for my solos. My first one is called 'The Dark Waltz'" Chichi said.

The band started. She picked cream, orange, red and black lights. Chichi rocked with it slowly, closing her eyes and just drifting around before Vegeta grabbed her. She smiled at him, opened her mouth and sang as he danced with her.

_We are the lucky ones_

_We shine like a thousand suns_

_When all of the colour runs together_

_I'll keep you company_

_In one glorious harmony_

_Waltzing with destiny forever_

_Dance me into the night_

_Underneath the moon shining so bright_

_Turning me into the light_

They twirled around some before he kissed her and spun her away. She found herself in Goku's arms as he copied Vegeta's movies.

_Time dances whirling past_

_I gaze through the looking glass_

_And feel just beyond my grasp is heaven_

_Sacred geometry_

_Where movement is poetry _

_Visions of you and me forever_

_Dance me into the night_

_Underneath the moon shining so bright_

_Turning me into the light_

Goku left her and she stayed there, singing.

_Dance me into the night_

_Underneath the moon shining so bright_

_Let the dark waltz begin_

_Oh let me wheel - let me spin_

_Let it take me again_

_Turning me into the light_

Everyone was awestruck by her voice. She blushed before everyone clapped. She smiled thankfully.

**[A/N: Since this chapter was so small, I decided to make it longer and let this song go on with it too.]**

"This next one is called 'My heart Will Go On'" Chichi said and the song started. She picked blues and white.

_Every night in my dreams_

_I see you_

_I feel you_

_That is how I know you go on_

_Far across the distance_

_And spaces between us_

_You have come to show you go on_

_Near, far, where ever you are_

_I believe that the heart does go on_

_Once more_

_You open the door_

_And you__'__re here in my heart and_

_My heart will go on and on_

_Love can touch us one time_

_And last for a life time_

_And never let go till we__'__re gone_

_Love was when I loved you_

_One true time I hold to_

_In my life_

_We__'__ll always go on_

_Near, far, where ever you are_

_I believe that the heart does go on (why does the world go on?)_

_Once more_

_You open the door_

_And you__'__re here in my heart and_

_My heart will go on and on_

_You__'__re here_

_There__'__s nothing I fear_

_And I know that my heart will go on_

_We__'__ll stay_

_Forever this way_

_You are safe in my heart and_

_My heart will go on and on_


	31. At The Beginning

"This next one is my duet to and for Goku" Chichi said. Goku came down. Chichi picked pink, black and orange.

_We were strangers _

_Starting out on a journey _

_Never dreaming what we have gone through_

_Now here we are _

_And I'm suddenly standing _

_At the beginning with you _

**No one told me I was going to find you**

**Unexpected what you did to my heart **

**When**_** I lost hope **_

_**You we're there to remind me **_

_**This is the start**_

_**And life is a road and I want to keep going**_

_**Love is a river I want to keep flowing**_

_**Life is a road now and forever**_

_**Wonderful journey**_

_**I'll be there when the world stops turning**_

_**I'll be there when the storm is through**_

_**In the end I want to be standing at the beginning with you**_

_We were strangers_

_On a crazy adventure_

**Never dreaming how our dreams would come true**

_**Now here we stand**_

_**Unafraid of the future**_

_**At the beginning with you**_

_**And life is a road and I want to keep going**_

_**Love is a river I want to keep flowing**_

_**Life is a road now and forever**_

_**Wonderful journey**_

_**I'll be there when the world stops turning**_

_**I'll be there when the storm is through**_

_**In the end I want to be standing at the beginning with you**_

_**Knew there was somebody somewhere**_

_**Like me, alone in the dark**_

_**Now I know my dream will live on**_

_**I've been waiting so long**_

_**Nothing's gonna tear us apart**_

_**And life is a road and I want to keep going**_

_**Love is a river I want to keep flowing**_

_**Life is a road now and forever**_

_**Wonderful journey**_

_**I'll be there when the world stops turning**_

_**I'll be there when the storm is through**_

_**In the end I want to be standing at the beginning with you**_

**Yeah**

_**And life is a road and I want to keep going**_

_**Love is a river I want to keep going on**_

_Starting out on a journey_

_**Life is a road I want to keep going**_

_**Love is a river I want to keep flowing**_

_**In the end I want to be standing at the beginning, **_(_beginning_)

_**With you…**_

_Mmmmm…_

Everyone cheered again.


	32. Bring Me To Life

"The next will be my song with Vegeta" Chichi said. Vegeta came down. Chichi picked green blue and dark colours.

_How can you see into my eyes_

_Like open doors?_

_Leading you down into my core_

_Where I__'__ve become so numb_

_Without a soul_

_My spirits sleeping somewhere cold_

_Until you find it there_

_And lead it back home_

**Wake me up**

_Wake me up inside_

**I can****'****t wake up**

_Wake me up inside_

**Save me**

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

**Wake me up**

_Leave my blood to run_

**I can****'****t wake up**

_Before I come undone_

**Save me**

_Save me from the nothing I__'__ve become_

_Now that I know what I__'__m without_

_You can__'__t just leave me_

_Breathe into me and make me real_

_Bring me to life_

**Wake me up**

_Wake me up inside_

**I can****'****t wake up**

_Wake me up inside_

**Save me**

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

**Wake me up**

_Leave my blood to run_

**I can****'****t wake up**

_Before I come undone_

**Save me**

_Save me from the nothing I__'__ve become_

_Bring me to life_

**I****'****ve been livin****'**** a lie**

**There****'****s nothing inside**

_Bring me to life_

_Frozen inside without your touch_

_Without your love darling_

_Only you are the life among the dead_

**All this time**

**I can****'****t believe I couldn****'****t see**

**Kept in the dark**

**But you were there in front of me**

_I__'__ve been sleeping a thousand years it seems_

_Got to open my eyes to everything_

**Without thought**

**Without a voice**

**Without a soul**

_**Don**__**'**__**t let me die here**_

**There must be something more**

_Bring me to life_

**Wake me up**

_Wake me up inside_

**I can****'****t wake up**

_Wake me up inside_

**Save me**

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

**Wake me up**

_Leave my blood to run_

**I can****'****t wake up**

_Before I come undone_

**Save me**

_Save me from the nothing I__'__ve become_

_Bring me to life_

**I****'****ve been livin****'**** a lie**

**There****'****s nothing inside**

_Bring me to life__…_


	33. Already Over

"Now I will perform the song King Vegeta sang to Queen Nameta as my initiation into the royal family" Goku said. He picked red and black.

_You__'__ll never go_

_You__'__re always here (suffocating me)_

_Under my skin_

_I cannot run away_

_Fading_

_Slowly_

_I__'__d give it all to you_

_Letting go of me_

_Reaching as I fall_

_I know it__'__s already over now_

_Nothing left to lose_

_Knowing you are dead_

_I know it__'__s already over_

_Already over now_

_My best defence_

_Running from you_

_I can__'__t resist_

_Talk all you want from me_

_Breaking_

_Slowly_

_I__'__d give it all to you_

_Letting go of me_

_Reaching as I fall_

_I know it__'__s already over now_

_Nothing left to lose_

_Knowing you are dead_

_I know it__'__s already over_

_Already over now_

_You__'__re what I__'__m reaching for_

_It__'__s already over_

_What I__'__m reaching for_

_It__'__s already over now_

_I__'__d give it all to you_

_I offer up my soul_

_It__'__s already over_

_Already over now_

_I__'__d give it all to you_

_Let go of me_

_Reaching as I fall_

_I know it__'__s already over now_

_Nothing left to lose_

_Knowing you are dead_

_I know it__'__s already over now_

_It__'__s already over now_

_I know it__'__s already over_

_Already over!_


	34. I See You

"That was excellent now to finish this night off, Chichi will sing the song passed down to each woman marrying into the family" The man said.

"You can do it Chichi!" Bulma yelled.

"Go Chichi!" Her friends and family yelled. The colours were already picked out for Chichi and the music began. Chichi started dancing, twirling in the lights, the dance that Nameta taught her.

_I see you_

_I see you_

_Walking through a dream_

_I see you_

Chichi walked along the edge of the stage, pointing at people in the crowd.

_My light in darkness breathing hope of new life_

Chichi looked up as a pale blue light shined on her.

_Now I live through you and you through me_

_Enchanting_

Chichi slowly brought her hands up into a praying position before she got on her knees, still looking at the night sky with the light shining down on her. She touched her heart before recoiling away into a little ball.

_I pray in my heart that this dream never ends_

_I see me through your eyes_

Chichi stood and held her hands out to Goku and Vegeta.

_Living through life flying high_

_Your love shines the way into paradise_

Chichi bowed her head as a sign of submission.

_So I offer my life as a sacrifice_

_I live through your love_

_You teach me how to see_

_All that's beautiful_

_My senses touch your world I never pictured_

_Now I give my hope to you_

_I surrender_

Chichi held her hands up as she got on her knees before they went into praying position again.

_I pray in my heart that this world never ends_

_I see me through your eyes_

_Living through life flying high_

_Your love shines the way into paradise_

_So I offer my life_

_I offer my love, for you_

_When my heart was never open_

_(and my spirit never free)_

_To the world that you have shown me_

_But my eyes could not division_

_All the colours of love and of life ever more_

_Evermore_

Chichi clenched her eyes shut as she hit the high note. She sang as best and hard as she could, putting her heart and soul into the song.

_(I see me through your eyes)_

_I see me through your eyes_

_(Living through life flying high)_

_Flying high_

_Your love shines the way into paradise_

_So I offer my life as a sacrifice_

_And live through your love_

_And live through your life_

_I see you_

Chichi pointed at Vegeta.

_I see you_

Then she pointed at Goku before bowing her head.

Everyone, was silent and Chichi's heart sank.


	35. Another Surprise

"She did it! She did it everyone! Chichi and Goku are now in the royal family!" The announcer yelled. Chichi lifted her head, panting but with a megawatt smile on her face. Goku and Vegeta came down to her and she caught them both in a hug.

"We did it!" She said. Goku laughed and Vegeta gave her a soft smile. She pulled back.

"I love you Goku, Vegeta" Chichi whispered before she kissed them both.

"Give it up for Prince Vegeta and the new Prince Kakarott and Princess Chichi!" The crowd cheered.

* * *

"I never knew you could sing so well Vegeta, Goku" Chichi said as they lay in their bed.

"Not as good as you Chi" Goku said as he looked at her. She smiled at him.

"I used to sing to my father" Chichi said. "He said I sounded like an angel and so whenever he was home, I would sing to him after my mothers' lessons" Chichi said.

"I'm glad that bitch is gone forever" Vegeta said.

"Me too Vegeta. Me too" Chichi said. There was silence for a few minutes before Chichi broke it.

"Hey guys"

"Yeah?" They answered.

"I think I might be pregnant again"


	36. Reminising

"…!"

Goku and Vegeta had both sat up straight and looked down at Chichi who was still laying down.

"Are you serious?" Vegeta asked.

"Would I lie about something like this?" Chichi asked, annoyed.

"I guess not" Vegeta managed to say. "We'll have you checked out and see if you are. Have you been unwell?" He asked. Chichi nodded.

"Yeah and I've skipped my period" she said.

"Alright we'll go tomorrow" Goku said, smile playing on his lips.

* * *

The next day…

"Mom! Mom! Ma! Ma! Mama! Mama!" Goten, TJ, Pan, Vegito and Chiyuki yelled as they jumped on their bed.

Vegeta growled threateningly while Chichi only sat up. She rubbed her eyes. She held a finger to her lips and her children hushed immediately. She leant over Vegeta and ran her hand through his hair. Vegeta let out a purr from deep within his chest before he fell back to sleep. Chichi smiled before she placed a gentle kiss on his lips. She did the same to Goku before she floated off the bed. She went to her drawers and changed into a Saiyan outfit. After that, she quietly exited with the kids.

"Where are we going?" Chiyuki asked.

"I have to go see King Vegeta" Chichi said.

"Why?" Vegito asked.

"I'll tell you later" Chichi said, smiling. They entered the dining room to find KV and Nameta talking at the table.

"Oh, Chichi, what are you doing up? I thought you'd still be sleeping after all the excitement last night" Nameta said, smiling kindly. Chichi smiled back as she took a seat.

"Well I would have except these ones woke me up" Chichi said, looking over Goten, TJ, Pan, Vegito and Chiyuki who blushed.

"Sorry mom but we were hungry" Goten said, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. Chichi shook her head, sighing.

"I swear my babies, I have no idea where you put all the food you eat" Chichi said.

"I'll have the cooks prepare breakfast" Nameta said.

"We'll go wake up everyone!" Vegito said deviously as he went to tear off down the hall.

"Alright but do NOT wake up your fathers. You know that. You'll never be able to wake up Goku and he'll eat you in his sleep and Vegeta will blast you into next century if you so much as touch him while he's sleeping" Chichi said.

"Yeah we know" Goten said.

"We were gonna let you wake them up" TJ agreed. Chichi sighed but stood.

"If you'll excuse us" Chichi said politely to KV and Nameta. They nodded and the kids bolted.

"I call shots on waking Gohan!" Goten yelled.

"He's my dad! I should get to wake him up!" Pan yelled.

Chichi shook her head as she watched them go before heading down the hall towards her room. She entered and found Vegeta sleeping on his side and Goku in the middle on his back, snoring loudly. Their tails flicked in their sleep, keeping a constant tapping rhythm. Chichi bit her lip.

_'I have to do this tactfully otherwise Vegeta and Goku'll kill me" _Chichi thought as she approached the bed. She breathed in deeply before jumping up and landing straight on the bed. Vegeta and Goku sat up and looked around.

"Wass' happenin?" Goku asked. Vegeta growled and grabbed Chichi, who was laughing hard. Goku smiled as Vegeta held her down between the two of them. Goku placed an arm over her.

"What do you think you're doing?" Vegeta asked. Chichi looked at him innocently.

"Nothing. I just thought you two would like breakfast" Chichi said.

"Are you on the menu?" Goku asked. Chichi shook her head. Goku pouted and turned away childishly.

"Then I'm not interested" Vegeta said, a small smile on his face. Chichi gave him the puppy dog pout and Vegeta scowled.

"Damn that look!" He growled before sighing. "Fine" Chichi kissed their lips before flying up.

"Hurry up or the kids'll eat it all" Chichi said.

That got the two men's sexy asses into gear. She waited for them to change and when Chichi looked at them, she noticed for the first time how alike they looked to their fathers. Only Goku didn't wear a headband and have a scare on his cheek while Vegeta didn't have any facial hair. He tried to grow it once...

_Vegeta entered the dining hall, with his goatee thing. _**[A/N: The hell do you call them?]**

_Everyone looked up from the breakfast being laid down. Their eyes widened in surprise before the kids started snickering. Vegeta scowled. Just then, Chichi entered from behind Vegeta with a stack of papers._

_"Sorry for being late everyone. There was an issue down in the lower district and I had to finish these pa-" Chichi jumped back in surprise, dropping the papers._

_"Vegeta, what the hell is that on your face!" Chichi cried out. Vegeta growled before Instant Transmitting away._

_"I think you hurt his feelings mom" Trunks said. Chichi bit her lip in guilt._

Chichi smiled softly at the memory. Goku and Vegeta looked at her.

"What are you smiling about?" Vegeta asked gruffly.

"I was just thinking about how you all look so much like your fathers and then I remembered that time you had the moustache-goatee thing going" Chichi said. Goku started laughing and Vegeta scowled.

"Yeah I remember" Goku said.

"Come on, let's get to breakfast" Vegeta grumbled. They started walking out. By the look on Vegeta's face, it seems as if he was remembering as well. Chichi smiled and went back to the memory.

_"Chichi, go. We'll handle these papers. You go talk to Vegeta" Goku said as he stood and moved to the papers, having finished his breakfast. Gohan stood to help as did Goten and TJ._

_"I'll be back soon" Chichi said before she took off down the hall to her, Goku and Vegeta's royal chambers._

_She entered and found Vegeta locked himself in the bathroom. When ever he'd get upset, he'd either go there or to the training room and since the army was occupying the room and as prideful as he was, he knew that the men needed the training. She knocked on the door. She heard him curse._

_"Fuck off!" Vegeta yelled. Chichi snapped away from the door. He'd never sworn at her before. Hell, even int their many arguments, he never cursed at her. He'd swear to her but not at her. Chichi felt tears in her eyes._

'I've really done it now...' _Chichi thought._

_"V-Vegeta?" Chichi asked softly. She heard the moving about stop inside. "I-I'm sorry" Chichi said. The moving started again. Chichi leant her head on the door._

_"I-I didn't mean for it to come out like that. I-I was just surprised! I don't care if you want to grow facial hair. Hell, I don't care if you grow a floor length beard! If that's what you want, if it makes you happy, you can have the facial hair. I love you no matter what and I'm angry at myself for upsetting you. Please forgive m-" She was cut off when the door was thrown open. She stumbled forward before she caught herself._

_She looked up and found Vegeta looking at her with soft eyes. She saw he had shaved and he had also accidentally cut himself, as blood spilt down the side of his mouth._

_"Vegeta, you're bleeding!" Chichi exclaimed. She rushed forward, grabbing a handcloth that was just inside the room on the sink and started cleaning it._

_She held it to the wound when she was pulled into a tight embrace. Chichi gasped in surprise as she looked down at the arm that wound around her waist then to Vegeta who was looking at her with so much love and compassion, she thought this was some imposter._

_"V-Vegeta?" Chichi asked._

_"Thank you" Vegeta whispered before his head swooped down and caught her lips with his own. Chichi, confused, didn't falter and returned it_

_She felt herself pushed up against the wall and was trapped between it and Vegeta's body. They were against the wall right next to the toilet. Vegeta raised one of her legs and wrapped it around his waist as he raised her dress to uncover her silk purple panties. He moved them to one side as he unzipped himself with one hand, still kissing her passionately. Chichi moaned into the kiss. Vegeta soon has his erect cock in his free hand, slowly running it up and down her entrance. Chichi instinctively bucked her hips._

_"G-Geta..." Chichi pleaded. Vegeta smirked and thrusted into her all ready, waiting pussy. Chichi arched her back, yelling in pleasure. Vegeta continued to thrust into her hard but slow, torturing her._

_"Nnn! V-Vegeta!" Chichi cried out._

_Vegeta grabbed her and spun around till he was against the toilet and sat down, thanking Dende that the toilet seat was down and closed so he sat on a hard surface. Chichi was now riding him. with her arms around his neck and the balls of her feet pressed firmly to the floor, she raised herself up before slamming herself back down, impaling herself further on his cock. Her back arched as her eyes widened and she sent a silent scream towards the heavens. She kept her pace, speeding up so as to reach her peak while Vegeta thrusted up into her, trying to reach his own climax. Chichi, knowing exactly how to control her body accordingly, clenched herself around Vegeta. Vegeta hissed and his eyes flashed aqua. A wicked grin settled on her face as a sexy one sat on his. Vegeta moved one of his hands that was under her thigh to just in front of her clit and stimulated it with a small current of ki energy. Chichi was so caught up in the feeling that she couldn't even vocalise how good it felt. She bent her head forward, Chichi took one of her hands and reached behind him. Vegeta raised an eyebrow at her in confusion._

_What was she doing? He wondered before he cried out in surprise before groaning. Chichi used her own ki energy on the scar left by his tail. She knew that that was a weakness for Saiyan's since it was the most sensitive appendage they had and put her theory to the test. Thank god he didn't get knocked out. That would have sucked!_

_Both of their movements became jerky as they came closer to their orgasm when they stimulated each other one more time. Both cried out as they came. Chichi fell against Vegeta, wrapping her arms around him as his hung limp on either side of the toilet._

_"That was...how did you know about that? Not many do. I had my theories but-"_

_"So did I. I was kinda hoping this would happen. I wasn't sure but it was worth a shot" Vegeta looked at her in disbelieve before giving her a small smile. He caught her lips with his tiredly._

_"You should go join the others" He said._

_"What about you?" Chichi asked._

_"You have no idea how sensitive our tails are. You little...experimenting has messed up my senses...in a good way" He said. Chichi smiled softly before kissing him again._

_"I'll see you soon?" Chichi asked. Vegeta nodded and watched as she removed herself from him and exited the bathroom. Vegeta's small smile didn't leave his face the entire day._

Chichi smiled at the memory and looked up to see Vegeta smiling back down at her. She was holding his tail and Goku's hand as they walked to the dining hall where everyone was gathering. She felt Vegeta's tail lift her hand a bit before she felt his larger hand take hers. She looked at him in surprise. He only smiled at her before they continued walking towards the dining room, where the day would begin.

* * *

**I thought I should have added that in there. Ya know, a little background and insight of the love between the two.**

**Also, I wanna thank all those that reviewed and I was like 'I gotta keep writing for my fans!' so thank you all. I tried to think of where the story should go when i realised, I never did that before so why the hell start now and**

**WAAAAALAAAAA!**

**This chapter happened. It was a little slow but I thought it would be nice. I get a little upset because i dont know how to have Chichi be with both without making it seem like she's playing favourites.**

**Let me know what you wanna see in chapters to come!**

**So you guys of DBZ?**

***everyone***

**"LET'S GET ELIMINATED!"**

**Dii: :S Uhhh guys?**

**Chichi: WE SAID THE WRONG THING! GOKU, WHY THE HELL DID YOU RIGHT THAT ON THE QUEUE CARDS!**

***Goku flinches back, hands up defensively***

**Goku: S-Sorry Chi. I was watching MXC and I guess I was so lost in thought, I didn't realise what I-**

**Dii: WHO CARES! READ AND REVIEW PEEPS BECAUSE I LOVE YOU ALL AND YOU ALL SEEM TO LOVE MY STORIES! 3**


	37. The Truth About Having Two Mates

**Alright to all you people that are all like 'This is more VegetaXChichi then ChichiXGoku', I created this. You all gave me an idea and it's not pleasant. I've planned it out in my head.**

**I would also like to say that it is EXTREMELY hard trying to make Chichi even with all of them. It's just because Chichi was already mated to Goku, I felt I had to make Vegeta feel more welcome.**

**And I did change the name matching thing. Happy now! It is now Chichi and Vegeta so stop crying to me about it.**

**Kami!**

**If you give me flames, I'll just invite my friend and we'll roast her marshmallows together.**

**:S**

**Dii**

* * *

As they came back to the dining hall, they were surprised that the whole family was ready before Vegeta and Goku. Chichi smiled and took a seat with her mates on either side of her. She watched her family eat before grabbing her own food.

"So what's on the agenda today?" Nameta asked.

"Well I was hoping to see a doctor today" Chichi said, pausing in her food. Vegeta smirked yet Goku failed to react. He continued eating yet it wasn't the ravenous speed it usually was. Chichi noticed right away, deciding to talk to him in private.

"Why? Is something wrong mom?" Gohan asked. Chichi smiled.

"No, quite the opposite" Chichi said, smiling at them. She stopped eating all together and regarded them with a happy smile.

"I believe I might be pregnant" Chichi finished. Everyone stopped and looked at her with wide eyes.

"Really!" They all yelled. Chichi nodded.

"But I want to confirm it" She said.

"Very well. I'll take you down to the doctors today" Nameta said and they continued eating.

* * *

As they finished their breakfast, Vegeta announced that he wanted to spend the day with his father. The kids were going to explore Planet Vegeta and Goku was going to check on their friends and fleet.

Chichi said goodbye to Vegeta who then left with his father and she kissed her children goodbye as they flew out of the kingdom. Then, she turned to Goku who was already walking away. Chichi bit her lip nervously as she watched him walk away.

"Goku wait!" Chichi called as she ran to him. Goku stopped but didn't turn around.

"Goku?" Chichi asked hesitantly. "Are you...okay?" Chichi asked.

"I don't want to talk about it" Goku grunted and continued walking away. Chichi narrowed her eyes.

"Oh no you don't!" Chichi hissed as she grabbed his tail. Before she could squeeze it, Goku spun around and hit her. She went straight through a wall and a few others. Goku stared in horror and shock. Chichi got up as anger and sorrow filled her. She stormed back out until she was back in the hallway he was in.

"Chichi, I'm-"

"What's the matter with you!" Chichi yelled. "I only want to know what's wrong and you fucking hit me!" Chichi yelled. Goku winced. "What, are you angry at me? Did I do something wrong? What!"

"I can't talk about it right now!" He yelled back, growling.

"Why not! What's got you so riled up that you can't tell me yet enough to make you hit me!"

"It's you and Vegeta, alright!" He yelled. "Lately it's been you and him! It's been _all_ about you and him!"

"You're jealous?" Chichi asked, calming down.

"Yes Chichi, I'm jealous! You were mine first! You loved me unconditionally and then he comes along and get's all your attention!" He yelled.

"Goku...I didn't know-"

"No of course you didn't! You've been spending all your damn time with Vegeta. I'm a Saiyan Chichi and my pride can't stand the thought of losing what's mine!" He growled before snarling.

"You know what, forget it!" He cursed before he took off. Chichi knew better then to follow him.

"Chichi, are you okay?" Nameta asked, having seen the whole thing. Chichi looked at her, tears falling from her face.

"Come. Let us go visit the doctor. He could take care of that bruise that slowly forming" She said.

"Forget the bruise" Chichi sighed, whiping her tears away. She gave Nameta a fake smile. "I want to go see if I'm pregnant" She said, trying to ignore the pain in her left cheek.

* * *

Chichi was silent as the doctor ran his tests. He just left to go look at the results.

"I know it must be hard to be the mate to two Saiyans" Nameta said. "And things will be tough on not only Vegeta and Goku but mostly on yourself. To be honest, not many threesomes last here on Planet Vegeta" Nameta said. Chichi looked at her, eyes questioning.

"The men are usually too caught up in possessing the female that her well being is forgotten amongst them and their ignorance drives the woman to her end"

"Her...end?" Chichi asked. "You speak about it as if you knew someone who had two mates" Nameta looked at her sadly.

"My younger sister, Kayeta, had two mates. Everything was fine until her mates began to fight amongst themselves. Their kids were brought into it too. Kayeta couldn't stand her mates and children fighting as well as the sense of loneliness that came with it. Saiyan females that have bonded require attention and affection constantly otherwise she becomes moody. If left alone too long, she becomes depressed" Nameta said sadly. "It was because of this that Kayeta couldn't take it any longer. She stabbed herself through the heart with a dagger" Nameta said. Chichi's eyes widened.

"Chichi, promise me" Nameta said as she leaned forward, deeply concerned. "Promise me that you'll try to stay strong and hold on" She said.

"Nameta...I-"

"Because honey, things are going to get a lot worse before they get better"

The doctor entered with a smile.

"Good news Princess Chichi. You're pregnant. Congratulations!" He said.

Great...


	38. Forced to the Edge

**Okay so this chapter is for all those who like to tell me what I should be doing. You people who were all like 'It's more ChichixVegeta, change the name' Or blah blah blah watever, this is for you because I came up with this.**

* * *

Chichi got back from the doctors for lunch in a daze. The children were back for lunch and she only stared at her plate.

"Mom, are you okay?" Gohan asked. Chichi looked up and gave him a fake smile before nodding.

"Yes I'm fine. I think I'm going to go lay down for a little bit" Chichi said as she stood and walked to her bedroom. She laid down and closed her eyes, falling asleep.

* * *

_Goku and Vegeta flew at each other before entering an all out brawl between the two. Gohan and Trunks were the next to start attacking each other then Goten and TJ then Chiyuki and Vegito. Chichi watched in horror._

_"Stop!" Chichi yelled. They ignored her and continued fighting. "Stop it, all of you!" Chichi cried out. Again, they didn't listen. A dagger suddenly appeared in her hand._

_"This is all my fault!" Chichi cried out and struck herself in the heart._

* * *

Chichi woke up screaming. Her children surrounded her but she didn't even notice them. She was crying hysterically and rocking herself back and forward to try and calm herself down. When she did notice the kids, she hugged them and cried harder. She eventually fell asleep in Gohan's arms. He laid her back down and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"What do you think her nightmare was about?" Goten asked.

"I don't know Goten and I'm not sure I really want to know if this is what it did to mom" Gohan murmured quietly. Chiyuki was crying and holding tightly to Vegito's hand.

"Do you think we should tell our dad's?" Trunk asked.

"No. I they'll make it worse and I know mom wouldn't want anyone to worry. We'll say something if things take a turn for the worst" Gohan said. The kids all agreed and left the room, letting Chichi get some sleep.

* * *

4 month later...

Chichi stared in the mirror. She had bags under her eyes from stress and no sleep. She was also too skinny for a pregnant woman. Goku and Vegeta were constantly fighting and arguing and the children were starting to get into it. Chichi felt the loneliness and it was becoming unbearable, thanks to the hormones of the baby. They were back on their own planet now but she still kept her promise that she'd try and hold on but she was finding it more and more difficult.

* * *

4 more months later...

Chichi awoke to yelling and screaming. She got up and rushed out of her room and to the breakfast room. There, she saw her family fighting and her friends watching. Gohan and Trunks were in a heated argument as was TJ and Goten. Vegito was arguing with Pan before they all started fighting. Vegeta and Goku's fight was the worst. She knew they were trying to kill each other. Tears fell from Chichi's eyes. She turned and rushed out.

"Chichi!" Bulma called. Tien, Yamcha, Picolo, 17, 18, Krillin, Marron, Videl and Chaotsu all started trying to break up the fights.

"I'll go find mommy" Chiyuki said. Bulma nodded and helped the others. Chiyuki walked down the hall. She checked the garden first because Chichi loved to just sit there amongst the flowers. When she saw the stone bench empty, she moved on to the balcony that overlooked the kingdom. Again, Chichi wasn't there and Chiyuki took a second to gaze upon the beautiful lights of the city below her.

"They don't even know about the family possibly splitting up" Chiyuki said sadly. She turned away and kept looking for Chichi. She walked into her parent's bedroom and saw the bed was empty. With her advanced hearing, she heard a droplet though. She turned to the bathroom door to find it slightly open.

"Mommy are you okay?" Chiyuki asked. She opened the door and screamed.

* * *

"What's your problem anyway?" Vegeta asked. "You get all angry and have a go at me" Vegeta said.

"Vegeta, he's jealous" Bulma said. "He thinks you and Chichi spend more time together then himself and Chichi" Bulma said. Vegeta turned as raised eyebrow to Goku.

"She's joking right?" Vegeta asked. When Goku didn't answer, Vegeta started chuckling. "You're a fool if you think she's playing favourites" Vegeta stated. "Chichi loves us both. I think the reason why she's spent so much time with me was because she felt that she needed to prove that I was a part of her life. It was you two for the first decade and a half that she felt she had to try and make up for that with me. She wasn't playing favourites" Vegeta clarified. Goku looked at him in shock.

"That's it?" He asked. He rubbed his temples. "Dende, I was such an asshole to her" He said. Vegeta placed a hand on his shoulder.

But everyone froze when they heard Chiyuki's ear splitting scream. They all flew towards it and found her in the bathroom.

"Mommy!" She sobbed.

"Chiyuki, what is it!" Goku called. They got to the doorway and found Chichi in the bathtub filled with bloodied water and her wrists cut deeply. Blood was pooled on the ground and smeared on the walls.

"Fuck!" Vegeta cursed and grabbed her naked body out of the bathtub. "Does anyone have a sensu bean on them?" Vegeta asked.

"No. We gave our supply to Planet Vegeta last week and they've probably ran out. It'll take Korin another week to make another batch" Yamcha said.

"Kakarott, grab me some bandages" Vegeta said. Goku disappeared then reappeared with them. Vegeta worked to stop the bloodflow.

"We need to get her to the healing tanks" Goku said as he took her from Vegeta. Vegeta nodded and they all teleported to the hospital. They were in front of the royal healing tanks. It was away from others so they weren't in their business. Goku placed her in and Bulma worked at the computer. They all watched in dread.

"What's going on?" They turned to see a whimpering Chiyuki had opened up a hologram call to Nameta.


	39. Raging Queen and Fears

"What's going on?" Nameta asked.

"Gandmother" Chiyuki whimpered.

"What is it child? Did something happen dear?" She asked.

"You t-told me to keep and eye on mommy," Chiyuki sobbed. "A-And I was! B-But then everyone started fighting a-and mommy came out a-and then she ran! I-I was caught up in the fight a-and I went to go find mommy a-and she...and she..." Chiyuki could no longer speak because she was crying so much.

"What happened? Where is Chichi now?" Nameta said, urgently. Vegito took the hologram and turned it to show her Chichi.

"Oh my..." Nameta whispered sadly.

"Did you know this would happen?" Vegeta asked. "Mother? Tell me, did you know something like this was going t happen?" Vegeta growled.

"Yes, I knew. I'm glad she held on as long as she had," Nameta said. "My sister only lasted three months,"

"My auntie? What happened?" Vegeta asked.

"Much like what happened with your family. Because Saiyan's are such prideful people, they don't like sharing. That caused problems when two males are mated to the one female. Kayeta's two mates began to fight amongst themselves and get so caught up in their jealousy that they ignored her. She became upset and moody before she became depressed. Eventually, the rest of the family is brought into it and Kayeta couldn't take it so she drove a dagger into her heart," She said. "You cannot hope to understand how much pain a Saiyan female feels when ignored by her mates. It's as if she's alone in the universe. A mated female needs to feel continuous affection otherwise her mood begins to drop. Chichi is a strong woman but something must have pushed her passed her limit. What happened?" Nameta asked.

"The family was a wreck," Bulma said. "Gohan and Trunks were arguing and so was TJ and Goten. Vegito was fighting with Pan before it all went from physical to verbal. Vegeta and Goku were actually trying to kill each other," Bulma said.

"You should all be ashamed of yourselves," Nameta snapped, showing just why she was the Queen of such a feared and ruthless race. "You all should have known better. You all knew that she loves her family and that it'd kill for her to see such a thing!" She yelled. "How dare you be so inconsiderate of her feelings and selfish! You better pray to the gods and goddesses that they do not decide to take her from you! And you son," Nameta said, looking at Vegeta. "I'm very disappointed. I'm very disappointed in all of you! You should have kept an eye out for Chichi, knowing she was pregnant and that the family was going through a rough time! I just, I can't even explain how pissed I am!" Nameta yelled.

"Nameta, quieten down!" King Vegeta called.

"Shut the fuck up! Don't tell me to quieten down!" She started growling and destroying stuff around the room. King Vegeta entered and walked to the hologram.

"I don't know what you did but this is the angriest I've ever seen her. You better not call for a few weeks because once she's pissed, she's pissed for days on end," he said before he hung up.

They were all silent.

"This is my fault," Goku muttered.

"It's not just yours Kakarott, this is mine too," Vegeta sighed.

"This is all our fault," Bulma said. "We should have stepped in much sooner. Queen Nameta was right, we should have been more considerate of how all the fighting would have affected Chichi but instead we thought that you all could sort it out yourselves and look at where that go us," Bulma said, looking at Chichi.

They were all silent again until they heard Chiyuki whimpering again.

"I don't mommy to die," she sobbed and her family hugged her.

"We don't either honey" Goku said sadly, voice cracking and for the first time ever, Vegeta let a tear fall in front of their friends and family. He held his kids close and they all watched, praying Chichi would make it.


	40. The End

A couple of weeks later, Bulma was sleeping in her room with Yamcha when her pager went off.

"What in the world?" She groaned as she grabbed it from the side table.

Once free, a hologram opened, flashing red with the large words ROYAL EMERGENCY glaring at her. She gasped. That meant only one thing.

"Chichi!" Bulma screamed as she jumped out of bed and changing as fast as she could.

Yamcha woke and looked at her in concern.

"Bulma, what's going on? Did something happen?"

"I don't know!" She cried. "Something's going on with Chichi. I need you to grab the Son's while I take care of Chichi."

Yamcha nodded flickered away through Instant Transmission. Bulma did the same but to the hospital. Once there, she ran to the Royal Wing to find everything flashing red. Using the computer, she found what was going on.

"Oh god, no," Bulma whispered shakily.

"Bulma, what's going on?" Goku asked as he and their family appeared.

"Chichi's water broke and she's going into labour," Bulma explained as she opened up her phone.

With it, she called the best doctors she knew in the kingdom. The doctors checked over everything before looking grim.

"We need to take her out of the healing tank, if not, the baby will die."

"But you said we couldn't take her out, otherwise she'd die. She wasn't strong enough on her own," Vegeta snapped at Bulma. "We couldn't even give her the sensu beans!"

"She still isn't strong enough!" Bulma yelled back.

"Then we aren't taking her out of the tank until she's ready!"

"Take her out."

Everyone turned to Goku.

"What! Kakarott, have you lost your mind! Our mate could _die_ if we take her out. There's a high probability that she _will_ die if we take her out before it's time!"

"And if we don't the baby will!" Goku yelled, raising his voice at Vegeta. "What do you think Chichi will do when she finds out that the baby is dead, huh? You know she'd give her life for her family and in a way, she's already tried to. If we let the baby die, she will blame herself and then she might as well be dead!"

Vegeta stopped. Goku was right. Chichi would try to take her own life again if that happened and this time, she'll probably succeed.

"Do it…"

Bulma turned to the doctors and nodded before she worked at the computer. The healing tank opened and the doctors joined her up to a different oxygen mask and cords before she was lifted out of the tank and placed onto a bed before being taken away to the Royal ER. The family went to the theatre room and watched as the doctors gave her drugs to bring on the contractions. When she was ready, they performed a C-Section on her.

It wasn't long before the baby was brought into the world. But there was no time to celebrate as Chichi's body realised that it no longer had to survive in order to keep the baby alive and her heart cut out in its beating.

"Get the paddles!" The leading doctor called.

Everything was a rush of medical procedure as they raced against the clock to bring Chichi's heart back to life. After ten minutes, the doctor gave the call.

"Time of death; 12:23pm. We lost her…"

The baby that rested in one of the doctor's arms let out a loud wail that seemed to reach into all of their souls as they all felt their stomachs drop.

* * *

_Chichi stared at her arms where her baby had just been. Her beautiful, newborn baby girl. She had been standing in her father's garden back at the old Ox Kingdom, holding her daughter when she just disappeared._

"_Chiyo?" Chichi called, suddenly frantic._

_She ran through the maze, looking for her baby when suddenly she came to the centre of the maze where a beautiful fountain rest with an equally beautiful woman waiting on her._

"_Who…who are you?" Chichi asked._

_The woman smiled and Chichi could swear she looked familiar, like someone she knew._

"_Hello, Chichi," the woman greeted. "My name is Kayeta."_

_Chichi gasped. She could never forget Kayeta or her tragic story and end. That explained the feelings of familiarity she felt earlier. Now that she knew who she was, she could see the uncanny resemblance she had to her sister, Nameta._

"_That must mean I'm dead," Chichi whispered, saddened._

_Kayeta smiled at her sadly. "Yes, you are."_

"_Then I killed my baby as well," Chichi cried as tears fell from her baby._

_Kayeta shook her head. "No. Your daughter was removed from your body before your body gave out. She is very lucky to be alive right now."_

"_This is all my fault…"_

"_You are not to blame for this," Kayeta comforted. "You have to be the strongest woman I have ever met. When I first saw you when you met with Nameta, I knew you were a strong, motherly woman. Then I saw everything you went through during your latest pregnancy. I lasted only a couple of months while you lasted eight while _pregnant_," Kayeta emphasized. "If you couldn't do it, no one could. Of that, I am positive."_

"_Well, at least Chiyo made it," Chichi whispered to herself before smiling sadly up at Kayeta. "Well then, shall we go?"_

_Kayeta smiled at her gently before she shook her head. "No, I'm not taking you with me."_

"_What? Why not? I'm not going to hell, am I?" Chichi tried not to sound scared._

"_Of course not."_

"_Why so hasty? The Other World's not going anywhere."_

_Two men materialised on either side of Kayeta._

"_These are my mates, Kota and Lemos."_

_Chichi nodded in acknowledgement._

"_We aren't here to take you back with us, Chichi. We're here to make sure you don't come back with us."_

"_Huh?"_

"_Chichi, you have a huge family to look after who also happened to be the strongest people in the universe. You have changed your dying world for the better and saved your race. If there was anyone I knew who deserved to live more than anyone else, it would be you. You are one of the few people who ever truly _lived_ and I don't mean to just be alive. Being alive doesn't mean you're living."_

"_I am so confused."_

_Kayeta shook her head. "What I'm trying to say, is that you can't come with us. Not yet. It's not your time and you have so much more to do."_

_Chichi couldn't help the hopeful feeling spreading inside her stomach to the rest of her body._

"_Thank you so much," Chichi whispered._

_Kayeta only nodded, happy to be the one to have saved her soul._

"_Now go back. Your daughter is calling for you."_

_Chichi felt herself beginning to sink into the luscious green grass before she remembered something._

"_Wait, who brought back the Saiyan race?" She asked hurriedly._

_She saw the three Saiyans pale._

"_Beware the Citadels," Kayeta murmured shakily before Chichi was completely swallowed by the grass and she began falling through endless white nothing._

* * *

Chichi's family heard the baby's cry when suddenly Chichi's eyes snapped open and the heart monitor sprung to life. Inhaling a large intake of breath, Chichi's eyes focused before darting around the room, trying to gain knowledge of her surroundings. Her eyes caught sight of her family up in the theatre room and she stared up at them behind the glass, crying.

A baby's wail brought her attention to the crying newborn now being prepped and readied for her to hold. Chichi let a smile grace her features.

"Chiyo…"

* * *

**I DID IT!**

**I FINALLY UPLOADED ANOTHER CHAPTER!**

**Yes everyone, this is the end of OTLTA but I WILL make a sequel soon. Keep checking my profile to see. I don't know when but I will.**

**I would like to thank everyone for their reviews and that after reading them, I really kicked my ass into gear and finished this chapter. Sorry it's short but it's better then nothing, right?**

**While you wait for the sequel, check out my other DBZ stories, yeah?**

**Again, THANK YOU ALL AND KEEP AN EYE OUT FOR THE SEQUEL 3**


End file.
